Kokoro no manako
by Criis.OP
Summary: fic colectivo del club de fans de ZoRo de pirateking.es ZoRo y un poco de LuNa ambientado en un UA, robin es una camarera de el bar Franky House. su vida no le agrada demasiado, pero un buen dia llega un personaje que le cambia la vida...
1. Kokoro no manako, cap I

Bueno, primero de todo tengo que decir una cosa muy imortante:

**ESTE FIC ES UN FIC COLECTIVO DEL CLUB DE FANS DE ZORO X ROBIN DE , ASI QUE LA GRAN MAYORIA DE LAS PARTES NO SON OBRA MIA. EL FIC QUE SIGUE NO ES ESCRITO POR MI, SI NO QUE ES OBRA DE Ariadna-san (**que no sé si posee una cuenta en esta web **)**

Espero que os guste este gran fic de ZoRo con un poquito de LuNa. nada mas, ahí lo dejo :)

* * *

**Kokoro no manako**

**Capitulo I: **_La última noche..._

- ¡No pienso salir así!  
- ¡Pero nena, si estás **SUPER**!  
- Te dije que no… que parte de su significado no entiendes "_engominado_"?  
- Pero el nuevo uniforme es…  
- Como digas la palabra que estoy pensando te juro que destrozaré tu guitarra firmada por _Cerebro Metálico_…  
- No te atreverás…- dijo quitándose sus gafas, desconfiando de mi propia acción  
- ¿probamos?- respondí dirigiendo mis sonoros pasos (gracias a que me puse mis zapatos de tacón) hacia ese objeto que según mis amenazas pasaría a ser nada más que astillas y cables rotos. Alcé el instrumento y…  
- Ok…-dejó escapar un suspiro- tú…tú…  
- ¿Yo…yo qué?  
- … tu ganas… puedes ponerte lo que quieras…pero la guitarra la dejas con cuidado donde… **¡HE DICHO CON CUIDADO! **...  
Dejé escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Franky, que así era como se llamaba mi jefe y dueño del mejor bar-restaurante de la zona, la _Franky House_, si ya lo sé original, pero que se le puede pedir a un hombre cuyo bien más preciado, a parte de la guitarra firmada por su grupo favorito, es nada más y nada menos que un… tanga, que no mostraba ningún pudor en enseñarlo en cualquier ocasión.  
- Además no sé por qué no quieres llevar esta ropa- pasó su mirada por todo mi cuerpo y un escalofrío lo recorrió.- si te queda…  
- Súper- dijimos a la vez, aunque yo más desganada y marchándome de su despacho- me voy a servir copas… hasta luego  
Caminé por los pasillos sin hacer caso a lo que me rodeaba, es decir, los mismos borrachos de cada día, Mihawk, famosísimo por ganar siempre las competiciones de bebedores, Bellamy, y un larguísimo etcétera de personajes. Odio mi trabajo, pero que se puede esperar trabajando aquí con mi, ¿Cómo decirlo?, "_don_", si creo que no suena tan mal…  
- Robin, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?  
- Lo siento Nami, pero tuve que ocuparme cierto asuntillo  
- ¿Asuntillo?  
- Olvídalo…- sonreí- ¿Qué sector me toca hoy?  
- Creo que…- se acercó a una lista e intentó buscar mi nombre- el 7  
- De acuerdo  
A mi cabeza llegó una palabra mágica en este momento: "_aspirina_". Daría lo que fura por poder tomar una y que me pasara el tremendo dolor de cabeza.  
- Por cierto Robin, los shorts te quedan de muerte  
- O venga déjate de bromas  
- No solo lo digo yo, sino también nuestro gran cocinero. ¿verdad Sanji?  
- Lo que tu digas amore mio  
Desde que trabajaba allí de camarera Sanji era el mejor que había cocinero, aunque era un caso en sí mismo. Tenía por costumbre, no sé si mala o buena, dependiendo de donde se mire, ¿no?, de salir corriendo tras toda chica guapa que entraba por la puerta. Era todo un playboy, pero de los malos.  
Mi mente volvió a la realidad, el problema no era que me sentaran mal los shorts, que a decir verdad me quedaban divinos, el problema venia que si mezclas:  
**Shorts **+ **bar** + **borrachos **es igual a "_creo-que-hoy-no-debería-haberme-levantado-de-mi-camita _".  
Llevaba trabajando en ese bar durante dos largos (eternos, diría yo) años. No es que no me gustase la gente con la que trabajase, todo lo contrario, Nami se había convertido en una de mis mejores amigas, aunque era mejor no nombrar la palabra dinero si uno quería sobrevivir. Hacía tiempo me había contado que había dejado sin una triste moneda a uno de sus novios… como era que se llamaba… Absalom o algo por el estilo.  
De pronto sentí como un chico moreno cogía mi muñeca, y mi mente se nublo para luego bombardearme con imágenes fugaces que marearían a cualquiera si no estuviese acostumbrado… en ellas veía a una mujer reflejada en un cristal, riéndose, era rubia de pelo largo y vestía de negro con medias de red y unas gafas, a su lado estaba el que ahora mismo me sujetaba la muñeca; otro flash llego a mi mente esta vez lo único que vi fue un charco de… ¿Agua?, no, no era agua de eso estaba segura, era de noche y el descampado estaba iluminado por una distante farola, daba la impresión de que ese liquido tenía un tono rojizo… sangre… y ahí acabó mi visión.  
- …Tres cervezas y algo para picar  
No me salía la voz después de de lo que había visto, así que solo anote su pedido y asentí.  
Llevé al cabo de un rato con su podido.  
Necesitaba irme de allí un momento, no me importaba a donde fuese, pero tenía que salir de allí. Atravesé el pasillo corriendo en dirección a los baños. Cerré de un portazo la puerta y me senté en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda contra una de las pareces. Y allí lloré, no sé cuánto tiempo.  
- Robin, ¿estás ahí?  
- Si…- mi voz tembló más de lo que deseaba aparentar  
- ¿Otra visión?  
Solo asentí. Nami era una de las únicas personas que me creían, a parte de mi madre, que por desgracia ya no estaba aquí. Ese último pensamiento hizo que volviese a llorar.  
- Cuéntame  
- … había dos personas… un hombre y una mujer… después lo… lo único que vi… fue un charco de sangre…- llevé mis manos a la cara, odiaba que viesen así  
- Tranquila- dijo abrazándome  
Ya me encontraba mejor, dentro de lo que coge, porque ver esas imágenes no era muy agradable. Me había sugerido que volviese a casa, que ella ya se ocuparía de mi turno, pero me negué, en estos momentos necesitaba tener la cabeza ocupada, y lógicamente si volvía a casa no sabría que hacer o lo que pasaría.

Un tintineo de una campana indicaba que había nuevo cliente. Se sentó en mi zona así que fui a atenderle.  
- ¿Que desea?- pregunte con una sonrisa que a la vez ocultaba todo lo que me había pasado  
- Me gustaría una cerveza  
- De acuerdo  
Mi mano temblaba al escribir, y eso provocó que se cayese mi libreta, el chico de los pelos verdes me ayudase a recoger mi libreta, cuando mi mano rozó la suya, hizo que me sobresaltase…  
- ¡No puedo verte! – exclame con una gran sonrisa  
- ¿Perdona?  
Sin más preámbulos cogí sus manos, con un simple contacto me bastaba para poder ver lo que le pasaría. Increíble. No lograba ver nada.  
- ¡No puedo verte! Quiero decir… Ven- hice que se levantase del cómodo asiento, y lo arrastré hacia la puerta de empleados-… es increíble…- repetía mientras caminábamos por el pasillo  
- Yo no me estoy enterando de nada, además yo solo he venido a tomar algo… y por encima una de las camareras me lleva a…  
- Lo siento…  
- A que te referías con lo de que no podías verme… ¿eres ciega o qué?  
- No… es algo largo de explicar  
- Pues yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para explicaciones…  
- ¿Tú no sabes quién soy, me equivoco?  
- Solo sé que eres la primera camarera que hace eso con un cliente, eso creo… ¿suele pasar esto a menudo?- pregunto con ironía, pero yo preferí pasarlo por alto  
- No sabes el tiempo que he esperado en conocer a alguien como tu…

* * *

y bien? aqui finaliza la 1a parte del fic :)

**REVIEWS!! (aunque sean para ariadna-san)**

(ya disponible capitulo II )


	2. Kokoro no manako, cap II

Siguiente capítulo de el fic colectivo del club de fans de ZoRo, esta vez escrito, ahora si, **POR MI. **Disfrutenlo, y no dejen de seguirlo!

* * *

**Kokoro no manako**

**Capítulo II: **_Por amor._

Y ahí estaba yo, ridículamente sonriente, con ése hombre de pelo verde del que aún no sabía ni el nombre, frente a mi esperanza para salir de las pesadillas que me otorgó mi "don", a punto de estropearlo todo por contarle mi maldición.

**-¿Nico Robin? Que nombre más raro… ¿y eso a mi por qué me lo cuentas?**- Se notaba ligeramente alegre, con un tono irónico, tal vez confuso.

**-Verás, yo… tu… eeh…** - Perfecto! No sabía ni por dónde empezar. Ese nerviosismo estúpido paralizó mi mente de repente dejándome sin palabras.- **Cómo te lo podría contar… es que… yo tengo un…**

**-Horo horo horo~! Oi Robin… ¿Quién es ese chico tan mono?- **y como no, por acabar de arreglar las cosas apareció la "_fantasmilla]_".

-**Nadie - **En ese momento descubrí lo que quiere decir "_fulminar con la mirada_"-** Oye, mira, por ahí viene ese narizotas del que hablabas ayer… por qué no te vas un momento?**

**-iie, me parece más interesante lo que pasa aquí, horo horo~! De él ya me ocuparé más tarde… - **y mirando hacia ese chico sacó la lengua, a lo que él respondió con un escalofrío y una rara enfermedad llamada: _si-esa-chica-sigue-mirándome-de-esa-manera-creo-que-moriré_. Pellona era la otra camarera del bar. Llevaba dos coletas en su precioso pelo rosa, que le caía onduladamente por la espalda. Por alguna razón le gustaban las cosas "monas", como ella decía, y como contradicción los lugares tenebrosos y oscuros. Era un poco rarita. Aún no sé si ella me tomaba por una loca, o si realmente no significaba nada ese tonito de ironía que siempre usaba cuando hablaba conmigo, aún así seguía sin caerme bien.

**-Esto… yo ya me iba, veo que tienes trabajo. **

**-No, chotto matte! Si no te vuelvo a ver… yo no…**

**-Haah!… no te pongas así, que pensaba regresar algún día…**

**-Oye espera!... no te vayas aún, sólo… sólo dime tu nombre! **

**-Zoro, Roronoa Zoro, encantado.** - Y me sonrió. Con esa risilla maliciosa que me sacó de la cruel realidad aunque solo fuese por unos segundos, casi eternos.

**-Oi! Robin, Robin! Despierta! Tienes trabajo mona, ese chico parece tener hambre…**

**-¿Qué? Do… donde… ¿Dónde ha ido Zoro-san? **

**-Pues hace un momento se marchó por la puer… **

**-Nani!? Se ha ido? No! Pero por qué no me avisaste?**

**-¿Es que no lo viste? Mira que estas dormida chica… te deberías… Eh, a dónde vas!**

No pude soportar más tiempo esa vocecilla, aunque no era por eso el que me fuese de esta manera, ni por ese chico moreno con una rara cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo que pedía comida desesperadamente, sólo fui tras lo que suponía que era mi única esperanza, corriendo como una desesperada y con el uniforme aún sobre mi piel. Zoro estaba a unas tres calles más que yo, pero aún podía alcanzarlo. Claro que, se me hizo difícil con todo ese tránsito que circulaba por allí, justo en el medio del día, y con ese sol abrasador a punto de quemarme la cabeza.

-**Robiin! Ooi! Robiin! Donde vaas! Regresaa!- **detrás de mí, bastante lejos, se alzó una voz con un tono preocupado, tal vez por mi, tal vez por el dinero que perdería.

-**Gommenne, Nami! Tengo que ir! Ocupa tú mi sector!**

**-Matta ne… Está bien! Pero me debes una! Y no te saldrá barata!**

**-Hai!**

**-Cuidatee Robin-cwaan! **- Ese era Sanji, cómo no… - **Recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigoo~! **

Su comentario, hecho con toda la buena voluntad del mundo, no me animó mas de lo que lo haría Franky cantando _Country_, o sea nada. Así que, intentando ignorar los efusivos comentarios de su parte continué corriendo calles arriba buscando ese hombre de tan perturbadora mirada que, como nunca antes, me había vuelto loca.

Ante mí se alzaba el gran casino Rain Base, dirigido por el famoso empresario Crocodile (o, tal como le llamaban, mr. Zero). Trabajé allí hace unos cuatro años, pero eso se terminó cuando la policía descubrió el contrabando de mi antiguo jefe de una droga llamada "polvo de lluvia", además de poseer una organización criminal secreta (en la que yo, desgraciadamente, estaba incluida) con objetivo aún desconocido. A saber por qué fui a parar yo allí, y a saber por qué le dieron la condicional a Crocodile tras dos largos años de cárcel. Lo que importaba en ese momento era que Zoro había entrado en él, no sabía con que intención o propósito, solo quería seguirlo. Aunque creo que hice mal en entrar en ese gran edificio dorado.

Traté de avanzar entre la multitud hacia él, despejando el camino de pervertidos y haciendo caso omiso a los recibimientos que antiguos compañeros de trabajo realizaban, como miss Valentine o mr. Three, para tratar de llamar mi atención. Claro que no fui a parar muy lejos sin que Bentham, o como muchos le llamaban: "_Mr. Two Bon Clay_", tratase de hacerme jugar a alguno de esos estúpidos juegos.

-**Jo dan ja nai wa you! Miss. All sunday!– **Ése era mi antiguo mote que la organización me había proporcionado, y no sé si bueno o malo, pero era el segundo cargo más alto. Siempre detrás de Crocodile, claro. –** Cuanto tiempo… come on! Ven a jugar a la ru-le-taa~**

**-No puedo, tengo prisa… **

**-Haah~… que pena…**

**-Ne, has visto por casualidad a un chico con el pelo verde?**

**-Oh! Te refieres a ese kenshi?**

**-Kenshi?**

**-Sí, viene a menudo a entrenar con mr. One, ambos son muy buenos en kendo.**

**-Ya veo… y dónde entrenan?**

**-En ese dojo que hay tras la puerta del pasillo del fondo. -** Por lo que se ve, habían hecho reformas –** Demo miss. All sunday… - **En ese momento, no se por qué, esperé algún comentario profundo de ese okama- **No te apetece jugar a la ~ruleetaa~? One, two, three… come oon!- **Bueno, aunque de profundo poco tenía, esta vez me lo preguntó…

-**iie, no estoy de humor.**

**-Ooi matte! Que si no quieres puedes jugar a las tragaapee… -**Pero ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírle, o puede que no quisiera hacerlo.

Volví a correr hacia ese largo pasillo de paredes blancas, donde quizás se encontraba kenshi-san, pero de pronto choqué contra una chica. No sabía por qué, pero me sonaba de algo. Era como si la hubiera visto antes, pero no la conocía. Y me tocó, y me caí, y me perdí. Pero lo más importante que ahora pasaba por mi mente era ese Déjà Vu que me martilleaba con todas sus fuerzas, recordando ese terrorífico charco de sangre ahora con esa rubia tirada al suelo, y con un hombre joven de larga nariz cuadrada a su lado, llorando. Esa maldita visión hizo que me tropezara con una pequeña estatua de piedra colocada justamente en la trayectoria de mis piernas, haciéndome caer de cara a ella y provocando, por lo tanto, un tremendo golpe en mi cabeza. Así que una multitud de gente acudió a mi ayuda, bastante necesaria en esos momentos.

Tenía dos opciones: seguir tras lo que iba a ser mi "salvación" o tratar, probablemente sin éxito, de evitar la muerte de esa rubia. Pero no tuve mas tiempo para pensar ya que mi vista se nubló rápidamente, provocándome un mareo que no pude soportar y un zumbido en las orejas que me hacia temblar de cabeza a pies. Poco después perdí el conocimiento a causa del golpe en la cabeza y que, para mi desgracia y para el asombro de los demás, sangraba por todos lados haciendo que ese líquido rojo recorriese mi cara dormida. Solo vi una última imagen en mis pensamientos casi ennegrecidos, y no podía ser otra que su mirada profunda clavándose en mí, iluminando la oscuridad, como si fuese real. No era una visión como las de costumbre… no, eso era por amor.

* * *

Ya esta!

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**(**ya disponible capitulo 3 (: **)**


	3. Kokoro no manako, cap III

Y bueno, aqui llega la tercera parte del fic. creo que es bastante obvio que escrito por el honorable **Flames to dust **(flames, das publicidad al fic!) xD

sin, mas, y agradeciendo otra vez a los participantes del fic colectivo del club de fans de ZoroxRobin, aqui les dejo el capítulo III.

* * *

**Kokoro no manako**

**Ca****pitulo III: **_My heart is pumping. _

**-****Decisión. **

La mente de Robin, a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces, parecía encontrarse en un remanso de paz y tranquilidad. Se sentía tan a gusto que no quería el tener que despertarse de donde pudiera encontrarse y por ello siguió en tan bendita, y placentera, ignorancia mientras la rodeaba ese aura de plenitud y seguridad.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado pero, finalmente, sus ojos la traicionaron al abrirse, eso si, con lentos movimientos, para dejar ver el lugar donde se encontraba. A pesar de la poca luz que había en el lugar, Robin fue consciente de que no se trataba de un lugar desconocido para ella y, cuanto más se iban abriendo sus ojos, más luz le iba mostrando que tenía razón en su suposición.

Conocía este lugar, ¿cómo poder olvidarlo?

Era la habitación en la que había vivido durante unos dos años, hace cuatro, lo que hacía que hubiera cumplido la misma cantidad de tiempo en su actual trabajo como en el que realizó en el casino Rain Dinners, también conocido para los trabajadores del lugar como Rain Base.

¿Quería decir esto que su tiempo en la Franky Family había llegado también a su fin? Y si fuera así, ¿adónde podría ir entonces?

Cuando logró incorporarse lo suficiente para poder sentarse en la cama, porque resultaba ser que se encontraba en el interior de su antigua cama y que, a pesar de haber estado dos años alejada, las sábanas de su cama aún seguían lavándose con esos productos que dejaban un agradable aroma floral que tanto le gustaba a Robin.

—¡Oh!

Robin no pudo evitar el sorprenderse cuando se encontró frente a ella, ante su mirada, con la apacible presencia de aquel por quien había salido corriendo de su local de trabajo actual. Era algo absurda la acción que había cometido porque él mismo le había asegurado que ya volvería otras veces por allí pero, cuando desapareció de su vista, su corazón le dio un pálpito que la asustó como si pudiera caer muerta allí mismo si no volvía a tener ante ella la presencia del peliverde. Además de que si era como se encontraba en estos momentos, con el torso descubierto y llevando unos simples pantalones de gimnasia, aunque no del tipo ajustado… para desgracia de Robin.

Del kenshi, según lo que me dijo Mr.2 antes de perder la conciencia.

—Te has tomado tu tiempo para despertarte— le dijo Zoro con aire tranquilo.

La pregunta de cuánto tiempo había pasado se le quedó atrapada en la garganta cuando sintió el contacto deslizante de la suave tela de la sábana contra su piel… su piel desnuda. Separándola lo suficiente para ver por debajo de la sábana, Robin sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban al encontrarse con que estaba completamente desnuda. Ni siquiera aquel ínfimo trozo de tela que formaba su tanga se encontraba cubriendo su sexo, vale que se quejaba del que llevaba Franky pero, a diferencia de su jefe, Robin no lo iba mostrando abiertamente.

Fue entonces cuando también se dio de cuenta de que el aroma a flores no solamente venía de las sábanas en las que estaba cubierta si no que procedía de su propia piel, de su propio cuerpo y que le hizo recordar los champús, acondicionadores, cremas y algún que otro gel de baño que usaba para sus baños.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?!— preguntó Robin mientras cubría su cuerpo con la sábana sintiéndose, por primera vez en muchos años, vergonzosa ante los ojos de una persona—. ¿Cómo llegué aquí y quién me ha lavado?

Para disfrute de Robin, Zoro estiró su cuerpo, desperezándose como si hubiera estado durmiendo mientras lo había estado ella. Esa posibilidad no hizo si no que la imaginara de la manera más provocativa posible: compartiendo la cama entre los dos.

El rubor de sus mejillas se hizo más notable, aunque Zoro no parecía darse cuenta o preocupado por ello.

—Supongo que te acordarás que te desmayaste en el [b] Rain Dinners [/b] — Robin asintió levemente—. Pues decir que los que se te acercaron, era de suponer que para ayudar, no fueron los más sobrios del lugar y no pudieron, o quisieron, evitar el mojarte con sus bebidas al inclinarse sobre tu inconsciente persona. Decir que, en ese momento, desprendías el aroma perfecto para atraer a todo tipo de borrachos, amén de por motivos más físicos y obvios.

Robin bajó la vista un momento ante aquel extraño cumplido acerca del atractivo de su cuerpo. Nunca antes nadie le había dicho algo semejante con tan elegidas palabras. Claro que aún quedaba algo por aclarar.

—¿Y quién me baño?— volvió a preguntarle alzando nuevamente la vista—. ¿Miss Valentine, Miss Doublefinger, Miss Monday? Venga, incluso aceptaría el que hubiera sido Miss Merry Christmas…

—Fui yo.

La tranquilidad con la que lo dijo Zoro no lograba que aminorase la sensación de pudor ante el hecho de que hubiera sido él quien la bañara mientras se encontraba inconsciente. Aquellas manos recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo sin que pudiera haber podido hacer algo para impedirlo, no que hubiera hecho algo, pero la posibilidad de decisión no se le había permitido.

—¡¿Tú?!— su voz surgió con cierto tono estridente que no era para nada habitual en Robin y ella era consciente de ello—. ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?

Zoro se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

—No creas que fue muy difícil. Solamente tuve que apartar a esa banda de borrachos y te llevé en brazos mientras le preguntaba al okama ese donde podía dejarte y me dijo que tenías tu propia habitación aquí. Luego, como estabas toda mojada de una gran variedad de licores pues pensé que, antes de cambiarte de ropa, sería mejor que te lavaras pero, como no te despertabas, pues decidí lavarte yo mismo. Como dije no fue muy difícil, ni el quitarte la ropa, dado el hecho de que no se trataba de prendas de mucha tela, ni el lavarte ya que te dejaste bañar sin poner ningún tipo de traba.

—¡No me refería a eso! Y claro que no hice nada para impedirlo, ¿cómo podría si estaba inconsciente?

—Pues despertándote— le respondió como si fuera una respuesta de lo más obvia.

La mente de Robin recorría en círculos repitiéndose un par de detalles una y otra vez: le preocupaba el hecho de que hubiera podido tocarla mientras estaba inconsciente pero también le gustaba el saber que la había cuidado de aquella manera.

No sabía cual de las dos elegir para posicionarse.

—¿Me… me tocaste?— no pudo evitar el preguntarle mientras sus dientes se cerraban mordiendo el interior de su labio inferior.

—Pues claro— respondió secamente Zoro. Robin, cuyo rostro había adquirido una tonalidad rojiza se volvió pálida y sin color—. ¿Cómo si no te habría podido lavar?

El corazón de la morena latía con grandes cambios de ritmo ante las palabras y respuesta de Zoro sin saber muy bien como debería comportarse ante ellas.

—Sé que me tuviste que tocar para lavarme pero me refiero si me tocaste cuando me estuviste lavando— pero, para sorpresa de Robin, Zoro ladeo la cabeza confuso ante sus palabras. Estaba empezando a sospechar que iba a tener que ser bastante directa, y gráfica, para poder llegar al fondo del problema—. Si me metiste mano. ¡¿¡Me tocaste el cuerpo con afán libidinoso? Mis pechos, mi… mi sexo, mis nalgas, mis caderas, mi vientre… mis pies, mis clavículas, los hombros… en fin, mi cuerpo!?!

Por unos segundos parecía que no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta, que Zoro no había captado lo que le estaba tratando de preguntar pero, el rostro sereno del kenshi se tornó maliciosamente perturbador cuando una perversa sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Cuando Robin se dio cuenta de ello, sus rostros apenas se separaban la distancia que había al sacar sus lenguas todo lo humanamente posible.

—No te preocupes, Robin— una vez más, cuando dijo su nombre, sintió como su corazón palpitó a destiempo—. Solamente te lavé y nada más— Zoro se echó hacia delante obligando a Robin a terminar de espaldas en la cama y apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada para evitar que sus cabezas, sus labios, se encontrasen—. Para tocar a una onna, me gusta que esté consciente para disfrutarlo porque esa es una parte, una muy importante, de esa intimidad, Robin.

Sus labios estaban tan cercas que le resultaría terriblemente sencillo el poder besarlos pero, antes de tener dicha posibilidad, Zoro volvió a poner distancia entre ellos.

—Claro que podría haberte lavado con los ojos cerrados pero, al hacerlo, en vez de estar lavándote parecía más, y así se sentía, como si te estuviera acariciando. Y creo que eso es lo que te preocupaba que pudiera haber sucedido, así que decidí que lo mejor era no complicarse la vida y lavarte con los ojos abiertos. Tampoco es que hubiera nada que no haya visto antes, salvando el hecho de que si fue la primera vez que vi tu cuerpo desnudo, por supuesto— Robin temía que su corazón, de no calmarse, se le fuera a salir del pecho con lo fuerte que le estaba latiendo parejo a las palabras de Zoro. Suerte que sabía controlarse que si no…—. Me dijeron que tenías algo de ropa de la que llevabas cuando trabajabas aquí— le señaló con la mirada una silla—. Será mejor que te vistas para que puedas volver a tu vida, Robin.

¡¿Su vida?!

¿Cómo podía explicarle que sentía que su vida se encontraba junto a él sin parecer una lunática peligrosa?

Tal vez sea algo tarde para eso si contamos la manera en que nos conocimos.

Fue entonces cuando recordó la visión que tuvo aquí en el Rain Dinners acerca de una muchacha rubia y un gran charco de sangre, todo aderezado con la presencia de un muchacho con una nariz larga y, sorprendentemente, cuadrada.

—He tenido otra visión— se dijo Robin a si misma pero en un volumen que no impidió que Zoro la escuchara—. Y está relacionada con la anterior, con toda aquella sangre,… no sé cómo es posible pero…

Robin, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta y, volviendo su vista hacia Zoro, se lo encontró con gesto serio en su rostro y una mirada penetrante que le causó un escalofrío de miedo a la morena. Había visto esa clase de miradas anteriormente en personas que la tildaron de loca y se burlaron, luego, de ella y que, incluso, trataron de encerrarla en psiquiátricos e instituciones mentales.

—¿Otra visión?— repitió Zoro con un tono grave en su voz.

No pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara pero sin saber si lo hacía por miedo a lo que le pudiera pasar o porque, al ser incapaz de controlar su lengua, había podido perder a la única persona a la que su corazón, y su don, habían parecido haber elegido como aquel a quien amar y entregar su amor.

Su Futuro en el Presente.

—¿Visión? Oh, no, dije que tuve otra sesión de,… bueno, de epilepsia y…

—¿Y la sangre?

El gesto duro de Zoro, su mirada penetrante y la tensión en su mandíbula, no hacían si no asustar a Robin. Por eso, cuando, para su sorpresa, toda aquella dureza dio paso a un rostro amable y comprensivo, Robin no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se desbordaran y rodaran por sus mejillas sin su consentimiento o su conocimiento.

—Yo no puedo evitarlo— empezó a decirle con voz casi en llanto mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos—. Cuando mi piel entra en contacto con la de la gente puedo ver flashes, fogonazos, del futuro de dicha persona y es algo muy duro que me hace pensar que perderé la razón en cualquier momento pero, por eso…

Zoro recordó las palabras que le dijo Robin en Franky Family: "¡No puedo verte!"

—Te emocionaste cuando no pudiste ver nada cuando nuestras manos se tocaron. Porque no sufriste ninguno de esos episodios visionarios tuyos— Robin asintió con la cabeza y a Zoro, la delicadeza del gesto y la expresión de su rostro, no le hicieron si no recordarle a una criatura desvalida—. Bueno, pues debe ser tu día afortunado porque no tengo nada más que hacer— la mano de Zoro se posó sobre la mejilla izquierda de Robin cogiéndole el rostro de esa manera—. Así que, mientras puedas soportarme, estaré aquí para serte de toda la ayuda que me sea posible, Robin.

No era, totalmente, consciente de que le estaba limpiando el rostro de aquellas lágrimas suicidas o del movimiento del pulgar acariciándole la mejilla. Solamente su mente se encontraba repitiéndole las últimas palabras que le había dicho Zoro.

"… mientras puedas soportarme, estaré aquí…"

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando se encontró abrazada a Zoro, con sus manos entrelazadas en el cuello del kenshi y su rostro oculto en el hueco sobre la clavícula del peliverde. Claro que, tan inesperada acción, lo había cogido por sorpresa y no pudo evitar el ser arrollado por Robin. Por lo que, ahora mismo, se encontraba tumbado, boca arriba, sobre la cama con el cuerpo de Robin, su cuerpo desnudo, sobre el suyo mientras trataba de asimilar las palabras que le había dicho y que provocaron esta reacción.

Zoro, con su visión boca abajo, vio como la puerta de la habitación se abría para dejar paso a Bentham, al cual, inmersos en sus asuntos, no habían escuchado llamar.

—Oi, kenshi-chan, ¿ya despertó la beeeella durmiente?

Los pasos de Mr.2 se detuvieron en seco al ver la escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Como era de esperar en alguien como él, su reacción fue bastante peculiar. Primero emitió un grito de sorpresa al tiempo que adquiría una pose de ballet de lo más peculiar, al tiempo que sus ojos amenazaban con abandonar sus cuencas. Segundo se quejó por no haber sido advertido y así evitar el interrumpirles en medio de tan íntimo momento. Y, tercero, sacó del cajón de la mesa que había cerca de la puerta, un aviso de "No molestar: Recién Casados" para colgar del pomo de la puerta. Eligió ese porque le parecía más adecuado que el clásico, y simple "No molestar" pues se acercaba bastante a lo que estaba sucediendo, o a punto de suceder, en el cuarto entre Robin y Zoro.

Por lo menos bajo su punto de vista.

—No os preocupéis— les dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y ofrecerles un guiño perturbador a ambos—. En estos cuartos no se escapa ni el más estruendoso de los sonidos que pueda llegar a emitir un hombre, una mujer… o un okama.

La mirada de aquellos dos pasó de la puerta, que se cerró dejándoles, una vez más, a solas, y se volvió hacia la del otro haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran como si de imanes opuestos se trataran.

Robin fue consciente, en ese momento, de su grado de total desnudez sobre el cuerpo de Zoro. Un cuerpo duro y firme cuyo corazón palpitaba al mismo ritmo que lo hacía el suyo propio. Sintió las manos del kenshi justo al final de su espalda, ¿o era en el comienzo de su trasero, cerca de sus nalgas?

Sus respiraciones jadeantes se entremezclaban de tal manera que sentían como la excitación de sus cuerpos iba en aumento. Algo de lo que ambos fueron conscientes cuando sintieron la erección de Zoro entrando en juego.

No hubo ruborizamiento, pero porque sus rostros ya estaban tan sonrojados que no se podría notar la diferencia.

El recuerdo de la visión: la muchacha rubia, la sangre y el joven llorando regresaron para recordarle a Robin de que había algo más importante en juego en estos momentos que un descenso sin ataduras por la pasión.

—Debería… debería vestirme,… kenshi-san.

Después de ser llamado kenshi-chan era un paso adelante.

—Si,… me gustaría que me… contaras acerca de esas… visiones…

Pero ninguno se movió.

Bueno, por lo menos no para separarse.

Sus labios no tardaron en encontrarse, denotando la cercanía en la que se encontraban, y saborearon las delicias que provocaron tan intenso beso antes de separarse, más por respeto a lo mostrado en la visión de Robin que por propia voluntad.

—Si, mi ropa…— Zoro se irguió hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, demostrándole la fuerza que poseían sus abdominales al llevarse consigo a Robin que terminó de rodillas sobre las piernas del kenshi.

A pesar de saber que había sido lavada, a conciencia, por Zoro o que se encontraba desnuda sobre él, junto a él en estos momentos, Robin sintió algo de timidez al hecho de tener que vestirse ante la mirada atenta del kenshi. Afortunadamente para ella, antes de que pudiera explicarse, Zoro se le adelantó.

—Permíteme.

Teniéndola bien sujeta a la cintura, el rostro de Robin no sabía si podría haber podido soportar tal cantidad de sangre en sus mejillas de haber sido cogida por su trasero, se puso en pie llevándosela consigo y se acercó hasta la silla en donde se encontraba la ropa que había llevado cuando había sido Miss All Sunday. Las piernas de Robin, que se habían sujetado a la cintura de Zoro, abandonaron el cuerpo del kenshi y se dejaron caer hasta que volvieron a tener el suelo bajo sus pies.

—Arigatou, kenshi-san— le agradeció Robin pero sin llegar a separar su cuerpo del de Zoro. La tersura de sus pechos contra la dureza del torso de Zoro—. ¿Podrías…?

Después de todo lo sucedido ni siquiera podía pedírselo de lo absurdo que sonaría pero Zoro ya había comprendido la situación desde el momento en que sus labios se habían separado.

—Por supuesto, Robin— la media sonrisa de Zoro no resultaba de gran ayuda para el autocontrol de Robin ya que le hacía querer no separarse de él. Cogiéndole la mano derecha a Robin la llevó hasta su rostro y cubrió sus ojos con ella. Robin no pudo evitar una dulce sonrisa ante aquel gesto y cuando bajó la mano, y se la liberó, los ojos de Zoro se encontraban cerrados—. ¿Mejor así?

Robin se mordió el labio antes de responder sinceramente.

—Mejor no… pero necesario— le dijo antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios y apartarse de él ruborizada mientras Zoro le daba la espalda.

Esta había sido la primera vez en la que Robin había tenido tanto contacto con el cuerpo de otra persona. Y añadiendo el hecho de no tener que sufrir ningún episodio visionario durante él. Sabía que la vida de Zoro era suya propia y Robin no podía apoderarse de ella por lo que, en vez de aceptar las palabras de Zoro: "… mientras puedas soportarme, estaré aquí…" decidió que lo mejor sería tenerle junto a ella…

_Mientras puedas soportarme tú a mí, kenshi-san._

**-Investigación.**

Robin, en vez de darse prisa en vestirse, se tomó su tiempo e, incluso, se dedicó a comprobar si Zoro trataba de obtener un vistazo de este momento, a pesar de que ya la había visto desnuda con total libertad cuando la bañó. Por eso mismo se había colocado de tal manera que se la podría ver reflejada en el espejo que había en el cuarto y que le caía perfecto justo donde se encontraba Zoro.

Pero quien veía a través del espejo era Robin y solamente se encontraba con que Zoro no abría ni lo más mínimo los ojos y seguía esperando, a que ella terminara de vestirse, allí de pie con los brazos cruzados.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, gabardina y sombrero vaquero incluidos, se percató de que, una de dos, o la ropa había encogido o la medida de sus pechos había aumentado porque el corsé se le hacía mucho más agobiante y marcaba de manera más exagerada sus desbordantes pechos.

—Ya estoy lista, kenshi-san— pero, a pesar de que pudo por el espejo como Zoro abría los ojos, no se volvió hacia ella. ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Se supone que… ¿qué?—. Yo…

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en que Zoro, no solamente se encontraba con los ojos cerrados si no que, estaba dormido. Por lo menos hasta que Robin dio un paso que la acercó junto a él y que, a pesar de no haber hecho ningún tipo de ruido, lo despertó.

—Podrías contarme que es lo que viste en tus visiones, ¿n'est-ce pas?— le preguntó Zoro de improviso, y abriendo los ojos, para poder ver, por encima de su hombro, como Robin se tensó confusa a sus últimas palabras. Lo que trajo una sonrisa a su rostro—. No te equivoques, no soy políglota si no que son frases que se me quedaron grabadas sin saber el por qué.

Robin hizo desaparecer la sonrisa que aquello le había traído a sus labios y caminó hasta quedar justo al lado de Zoro.

—¿Quieres que te lo cuente aquí o vamos a otro sitio?

Zoro no pudo evitar su respuesta.

—¿Te refieres si nos quedamos en Rain Dinners, en este cuarto o si te llevo de vuelta al local en donde trabajas?— la maliciosa sonrisa de Zoro, en cualquier otra persona, se podría haber llegado a confundir con un aviso de que pretendía llevarla en un lugar apartado en donde nadie pudiera escuchar sus gritos mientras estuviera disfrutando en plenitud de su cuerpo. Lo único que iba mal en esto era que, precisamente, ya se encontraban en ese lugar apartado en donde nadie les molestaría.

—Podríamos volver al Franky Family para que Nami-san no se preocupe por mi tardanza— eso le hizo recordar un detalle importante—. Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?

—No estoy muy seguro pero, desde que te recogí del suelo— eso había sonado bastante raro—, hasta ahora mismo, han pasado casi tres horas.

Robin palideció.

¡¿Tres horas?!

—¿Ocurre algo malo?— quiso saber Zoro al ver el gesto nervioso en el rostro de Robin. No le gustaba verla en ese estado.

—La mayor pérdida de tiempo que he sufrido hasta esta última visión había sido de 54 minutos— Robin no pudo evitar el pensar si en algún momento más adelante, cuando sufriera otra visión, el tiempo pudiera ser aún mayor y que cada vez aumentara el tiempo hasta que llegase un día en el que nunca más llegaría a despertarse. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo pero se le olvidó cuando sintió como Zoro la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo contra él de tal manera que Robin se permitió el descansar la cabeza contra el cuerpo del kenshi—. Seré una moderna Bella Durmiente si esto sigue así.

Robin frunció ligeramente el ceño al escuchar unas ligeras carcajadas por parte de Zoro mientras la encaminaba hacia la puerta que abrió para dejar a la vista un pasillo.

—Vanidad, ¿así que te auto-consideras Bella? Eso deberían ser los demás quienes lo juzgasen porque uno no es nada imparcial, Robin.

En mal momento se le ocurrió decirlo. Ella no era de ese tipo de mujeres pero le había parecido un buen símil y por eso, solamente, lo había dicho. En verdad no era de las que se preocupaban de si resultaban hermosas o no, a ella solamente le llegaba con saber que le gustaba lo que veía de si misma, tanto en el espejo como en su interior y no necesitaba la aprobación de los demás. A pesar de que ciertas palabras de Nami siempre la hacían gracia porque no se cortaba ante nadie.

—No necesito que la gente me diga si soy o no soy hermosa— dijo Robin una vez se encontraban en el pasillo y la puerta del cuarto ya estaba cerrada a sus espaldas.

—No, no lo necesitas— estuvo de acuerdo Zoro—. Y por eso eres más hermosa que la mayoría porque lo eres en todos los sentidos. Completamente hermosa.

Robin solamente fue capaz de decir un escueto arigatou que fue tan susurrado que apenas salió de la camiseta de Zoro contra el que tenía casi pegado los labios la morena. Suerte de estar hablando en esa dirección porque, de ese modo, Zoro pudo haberla escuchado.

El trayecto hasta llegar al exterior del Rain Dinners fue bastante completo y Robin pudo saludar, y despedirse casi al mismo tiempo, de sus antiguos compañeros. Claro que no había rastro de Crocodile ya que, tras todo lo sucedido, había perdido el local y fue a pasar, gracias a unos buenos movimientos por parte de Galdino, alias Mr.3, a manos de los empleados que ahora también eran los propietarios del Rain Dinners. Además tampoco era que tuviera un especial interés en volver a ver a Crocodile tras haberla implicado en aquel delito de narcotráfico.

Miss Golden Week le hizo entrega de una maleta en la que, tras abrirla para comprobar su contenido, no que tuviera alguna sospecha sobre sus antiguos compañeros, se encontraba la ropa con la que había venido al Rain Dinners y que, según le dijo Zoro, quedó empapado de los más diversos licores hasta haberse convertido en un imán de borrachos.

Zoro incluso le contó acerca de sus entrenamientos con Mr.1 y que lo había elegido porque, antes de tratar de ser un kenshi, había actuado como un luchador marcial y todo su cuerpo era una verdadera arma de combate. Luego, al comprobar que la espada no se le daba tan bien, ideó un traje completo de kevlar en el que se encontraban una gran cantidad de filos en las cuatro direcciones de cada miembro. Brazos, piernas, manos pero que, en los dedos, solamente se encontraban en el dorso y en la palma. De esta manera podía usar sus técnicas de combate pero de un modo, algo parecido pero no muy similar, al de un kenshi. La verdad es que de kenshi no tenía nada más que el nombre pero así logro podía practicar con un rival poco habitual lo que, en verdad, significaba el tener que adaptar su manera de lucha a un estilo desconocido y alejado del suyo con la katana.

Una vez en la calle se olvidaron de todo lo que pasaba, o había pasado, en el Rain Dinners y se centraron en lo que era importante para ellos en estos momentos.

Las dos últimas visiones de Robin.

—¡¡Shimatta!!

—Menudo lenguaje— se burló Zoro ante la maldición de Robin—. ¿Qué sucede?

Robin se detuvo volviendo la vista al Rain Dinners.

—Mi última visión fue en el interior del casino y es posible, más que posible, que las cámaras de seguridad hayan grabado a esa mujer— Robin no podía evitar el culparse por no haberse fijado bien como era la mujer con la que había entrado en contacto para sufrir una visión—. Es posible que pueda ser la víctima de mis visiones como una posible causante de las mismas.

A pesar de lo importante de esta revelación, ninguno de los dos estaba muy entusiasmado con la posibilidad de tener que volver allí dentro. Si tenían que escuchar nuevamente a Mr.2… no sabían muy bien lo que podría llegar a suceder pero, eso si, no sería nada bueno.

—Podrías llamarles y explicarles lo que necesitas— le dijo Zoro esperando a que Robin estuviera de acuerdo con él—. Volver atrás sería tan absurdo como dejar claro que teníamos la cabeza en otra parte.

Robin sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas que pasó rápidamente antes de asentir.

—Les llamaré desde la Franky Family. Es una suerte que no haya mucha distancia entre ambos locales y así podrán traernos las imágenes, o mandárnoslas por correo electrónico, sin tener que volver a escuchar… las insinuaciones de todos ellos.

Ignorando la ceja enervada de Zoro, la morena se volvió a poner en marcha hacia la Franky Family seguida en silencio del kenshi. Hasta que este le volvió a hablar.

—Supongo que no es un tema del que te guste hablar pero, si no te importa, me gustaría conocer el contenido de esas dos visiones tuyas para saber cómo podría serte de ayuda— le dijo Zoro con suma calma.

—Claro, gomenne, kenshi-san— en esta ocasión el rubor en sus mejillas no se debía a la excitación que sentía por Zoro si no por un poco de vergüenza ante su olvido acerca de contarle sobre las visiones.

—Por cierto, ¿vas a estar llamándome kenshi-san todo el tiempo?

Robin recordó que, cuando lo perdió de vista en la Franky Family, se había llegado a referir a él como Zoro-san y ahora, incluso después de lo compartido, ¿por qué había empezado a llamarle kenshi-san? No podía seguir así ya que Pellona podría decir algo al respecto.

—No si te molesta, ken…, digo, Zoro-san— se corrigió a si misma Robin.

—La verdad es que no me importa mucho, pero eso de san si que es pasarse un poco conmigo.

—¿Prefieres el chan como hace Mr. 2?— no se pudo contener de preguntar con cierto humor en su voz.

Zoro no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño y bramar unas palabras que sonaron como un "lo que sea" por su parte.

La alegría, claramente presente en el rostro de Robin, dio paso, de improviso, a una cierta seriedad en el momento en que se dispuso a comentarle sus dos últimas visiones. Zoro permaneció en silencio tratando de asimilar, no el hecho de que Robin pudiera ser capaz de realizar algo semejante, si no de cada posible detalle de las visiones para poder encontrar algo en ellas que les resultase útil en su intención de impedirlas. A pesar de que Robin le dejó claro que toda visión que tuvo, y de la que fue consciente de su resultado, siempre se habían cumplido.

—Entonces lo que tenemos en la primera visión es al tipo ese del bar junto a una onna rubia de larga melena, con gafas y que vestía de negro y unas medias de red que se reflejaba en un espejo y que estaba riéndose: para luego ver un charco de sangre. Y en la segunda visión volvemos a tener ese charco de sangre pero, ahora, añadiéndole a una chica rubia inconsciente, posiblemente muerta, y a un muchacho de larga nariz cuadrada llorando sobre ella.

—Así es.

Había un detalle que Zoro necesitaba que le fuera aclarado.

—¿Ambas rubias son la misma o se tratan de dos onna diferentes?

Robin no podía estar completamente segura de que fueran la misma muchacha rubia pero recordaba la sensación, antes de tener la segunda visión, cuando tocó a la muchacha que inició dicha visión, de que la conocía de antes, sin conocerla. ¿Quería decir esto que se trataba de la misma onna?

—No estoy muy segura. Tendría que esperar a ver las imágenes del Rain Dinners para no cometer ningún error de apreciación,… Zoro…

Su nombre lo dijo como si fuera el murmullo de un riachuelo, casi inapreciable en vez del atronador sonido de unos rápidos que desembocasen en una posible cascada. A pesar de que lo que sentía en su interior se asemejaba más a la segunda opción.

—Una pregunta, Robin— la morena notó como, cada vez que Zoro decía su nombre, sentía su pecho inflamarse y esperaba que no le sucediera lo mismo a su rostro para no dejar en evidencia sus claros sentimientos por el kenshi. Robin asintió temerosa de que su voz le pudiera jugar una mala pasada—. El narizotas ese de tu visión tiene el pelo negro muy voluminoso pero sin llegar a ser afro… porque ya le había avisado de que no metiera la nariz en asuntos que no le incumbieran.

Robin negó con la cabeza.

—No, lleva el pelo corto y anaranjado. Ojos grandes y redondos y, como he dicho, una nariz larga y cuadrada.

—Bueno, tienen cierto parecido pero Usopp…

—Creo saber de quién estás hablando,… Zoro…— le interrumpió las cavilaciones a Zoro—. Cuando saliste de la Franky Family se encontraba un cliente, algo habitual, que casa perfectamente con la descripción de ese del que hablabas.

Zoro se sorprendió al escuchar eso. ¿Realmente estaba Usopp en el local y no se dio cuenta de su presencia? Aunque también valía para Usopp ya que este tampoco se había percatado de que estaba allí. Tal vez tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Seguro que una chica— se burló para si mismo.

—¿Habitual? Entonces es muy posible que los demás también se pasen por ahí— pero Zoro sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos—. Lo mejor será volver para avisar de que nos envíen las imágenes aunque… oi, Robin, ¿las visiones se repiten cuando vuelves a tocar a una misma persona o son diferentes?

Antes de responderle, Robin ya sabía cual era la intención de Zoro y, si bien podía entender la ayuda que proporcionaría a la investigación que estaban realizando, la idea de tener que tocar al tipo ese que estaba en la Franky Family no le resultaba nada agradable.

—No, las visiones son siempre diferentes pero para tocarle…— la preocupación de Robin era notable—. Antes fue el quien me cogió de la muñeca por lo que pude ver la visión y, contigo, fue un roce fortuito. Yo nunca toco a nadie ya que resultaría extraño el hacerlo. Además de que se trata de mi lugar de trabajo y no es para que las camareras nos pongamos a tocar a los clientes.

—¿Y hacer que fuera fortuito como te pasó conmigo?

Robin no pudo evitar una seca carcajada.

—Me temo que ese tipo no es tan amable para recoger nada que me caiga al suelo. Como mucho aprovecharía para…— Robin se quedó en silencio mientras su rostro cambiaba de colores. Rosado, rojo e, incluso, alcanzó a tener una tonalidad verdosa.

—¿Ocurre algo, Robin?

Dio gracias porque la llamara por su nombre porque le daría fuerzas para acometer lo que tenía que hacer para lograr una nueva, y buscada, visión. Aunque, claro está, todo podía ser una pérdida de tiempo.

—Tal vez ya no se encuentre en el local,… Zoro. No hay que olvidar que ya pasaron tres horas desde que salí de la Franky Family y sería lógico el que ya se hubiera marchado.

Desde la calle podían ver a través de la cristalera del local como en una mesa, la misma mesa, se encontraba aquel tipo. Seguía allí sentado y con las tres biiru en la mesa y unos platos de trozos de tortilla, omuretsu, y takoyaki para picar.

Seguía estando solo a la mesa, claramente, esperando a que llegaran dos personas, si podían fiarse del número de vasos. Su rostro serio solamente cambiaba levemente cuando sus ojos se cerraban sobre los cuerpos de las camareras que pasaban ante él con aquellos uniformes que Robin se había negado a llevar pero que ni a Nami ni a Pellona les parecía importar el tener que usar. A pesar de que esto provocaba cierta confusión en la cocina con la atención de Sanji dividida en poder admirar a sus chicas y preparar los pedidos para que vinieran a su lado para buscarlos.

—Creo que sé como conseguir una visión sin que resulte sospechoso,… salvo por el hecho de aceptar algo que no me apetecía hacer.

—No te preocupes, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Simplemente podría ir hasta él y darle una paliza y tú, al separarnos, pues le puedes coger de la muñeca en esta ocasión.

Robin negó con la cabeza.

—¿Siempre buscas solucionar todo con la violencia? No es que no resulte útil en muchos momentos— se defendió al ver que Zoro iba a protestarle—. Pero no me gustaría provocar un incidente que causara daños al local. Franky no se lo merece aunque…— la mirada de Robin se encontraba en Nami, concretamente, en el uniforme que llevaba y que Franky le había dicho de llevar, aunque miraba con más curiosidad el mugiwaraboushi que llevaba a la espalda sujeto al cuello—, tal vez algo de daño no le vendría nada mal a ese hentai.

—¿Entonces?

Robin se volvió hacia Zoro.

—Toma el mismo lugar que antes, en el sector 7, que es el que me toca hoy mientras yo voy por la entrada de servicio para prepararme a conseguir esa nueva visión.

Con esto Robin debía marcharse pero, por alguna razón, se quedó allí de pie, quieta, como si se encontrara sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación. Y el hecho de estar bajo la atenta mirada de Zoro no hacía más que ponerla, incluso, más nerviosa porque él tampoco se movía del sitio.

—Yo,… bueno, me voy…

Robin bajó la mirada, apartándola del escrutinio de Zoro, mientras se mordía, nerviosa, el labio inferior y así se sorprendió cuando sintió las manos del kenshi cogiéndola por los hombros. Al alzar la vista se encontró tanto con aquella intensa mirada como con los labios de Zoro besando los suyos con una gran ternura antes de volver a separarse.

—Te espero dentro— le dijo con aquella media sonrisa que Robin ya no podía dejar de amar—. Hasta ahora.

—Hasta ahora,... Zoro— se despidió Robin dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de servicio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando sonó la campanilla, Nami echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro para ver que nuevo cliente había entrado en el local y no pudo evitar cierta sorpresa al ver que se trataba del mismo muchacho peliverde tras el que había salido corriendo Robin hacía ya media vida, aunque solamente hubieran sido unas tres horas sin ningún tipo de noticia respecto a su amiga.

Nami también captó la mirada de interés que le lanzó Pellona al recién llegado pero, por suerte, o por consejo divino, él decidió tomar el mismo lugar de la anterior vez. Sector 7, el de Robin o, en este caso, el de Nami que tomó su sector también.

Lamentablemente primero tuvo que llevar un nuevo pedido a Sanji, que la agasajó con unos cuantos cumplidos, muy agraciados debido al, más que, sugerente uniforme que llevaba puesto y resaltaba, sin ningún tipo de ambigüedad, sus atributos físicos.

_Debí pedirle un plus mayor a Franky para llevarlo puesto._

Lamentablemente el trato, contrato para ser más exactos, había sido claro y firmado por lo que tendría que aguantarse con la cantidad pedida. Tratando de apartar, con cierta dificultad, esos temas monetarios de su cabeza y centrarse en Robin, Nami se dirigió a tomarle pedido a Zoro. Aunque más era a preguntarle por su amiga. Como quedó claro en sus primeras palabras.

—Oi, ¿dónde está Robin?

No fue por la manera tan directa con que se lo había preguntado la akage si no por el tono usado y que le dejó muy claro a Zoro el que, de continuar junto a Robin y tener contacto con Nami, sería sobre un delicado filo muy peligroso. No le caían muy bien las personas tan mandonas,… engreídas, ¿o sería por su gran seguridad en si misma? Nah, Robin también era así, más o menos, y no le producía este tipo de sensación.

_Arigatou, Kuina._

Nada acerca de su, sana, enemistad con su antigua amiga se mostró reflejado en su rostro como tampoco lo hicieron las palabras de Nami. En cambio un ligero movimiento de sus ojos, que se fueron tras Nami, antes de volver a centrarse en la akage si fue captado por esta que no pudo hacer si no volverse cuando vio, y escuchó, a todos los presentes del local emitir un suspiro de admiración… ¿y deseo?

Si serán, ni que a Pellona le sintiera mejor el uniforme que a mí, ¿es qué no se han fijado que la pobre casi no tiene pecho mientras que los míos…?

Cuando Nami se volvió tuvo que cambiar su discurso a mitad de frase.

¡… no son tan generosos como los de Robin!

Para sorpresa de Nami, y obviamente de todos los presentes, Robin hizo acto de aparición en la Franky Family y lo hizo llevando el, anteriormente, discutido nuevo uniforme elegido por el dueño del local, Franky.

Los halagos, cumplidos, adulaciones, piropos, floreos, loas, alabanzas, agasajos de Sanji llenaron el local mientras Robin… ¡¿¡SE CONTONEABA!?! hacia donde estaba Nami mirando para ella totalmente absorta y con la boca abierta en un gesto no muy femenino por su parte pero que, ante la presencia de Robin, pasó desapercibido para todos los presentes.

Robin se había fijado en que Zoro miró para ella pero toda su ilusión por este hecho se esfumó cuando vio que su atención había vuelto con Nami. Por suerte para ella que podía ver que no era porque encontrara más atractiva a su amiga si no porque se encontraban hablando. Lo último que buscaba era sentir absurdos celos por su mejor amiga.

La verdad era que la atención de Zoro se había centrado en el mugiwaraboushi que llevaba encima Nami y que, si su cabeza no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, le resultaba bastante conocido.

Estaba acostumbrada a llevar tacones pero los dieciséis centímetros de fino tacón que poseían los zapatos-gladiadoras del uniforme resultaban un reto para los tobillos no acostumbrados. A pesar de que sabía que Zoro la había visto completamente desnuda, se sentía mucho más expuesta a su mirada llevando este uniforme que no llevando nada puesto.

Se trataba de una minifalda, escueta minifalda que, por la parte posterior, aparte de marcar de manera ajustada su trasero, dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus nalgas y, con ciertos movimientos, incluso su ropa interior. A lo que había que añadir el que tenía, por delante, una raja sobre su pierna izquierda. Era de color gris metalizado y la cintura de la faldita era de color negro, igualmente metalizado, de un grosor de cuatro dedos, a la misma distancia de su ombligo.

La parte superior era un top del mismo estilo, y color, cuyos extremos, en negro, se ataban al cuello dejando la apariencia de llevar una correa puesta. Aquí la parte negra del top solamente se encontraba, justo, bajo sus pechos de manera que los resaltaba, y levantaba al mismo tiempo. El top era cruzado y su escote era extremadamente abierto llegando a mostrarlos casi hasta alcanzar la corona de sus pechos. Algo que habría hecho de que esta fuera mucho mayor de lo que la tenía Robin. A pesar de estar bien sujetos por el top les permitía realizar un suave movimiento de rebote con cada paso que daba. Era como una continua advertencia de que, en cualquier momento, pudieran salírseles del top.

—Arigatou por haber cuidado de mi sector, Nami-san— le agradeció al llegar junto a su amiga pero sin llegar a detenerse—. Ya puedo seguir a partir de aquí.

A pesar de que Nami estaba ansiosa por inundar a su amiga de cientos, si no miles, de preguntas, fue incapaz de emitir ni una sola palabra y se volvió hacia su propio sector para continuar trabajando.

—Konbanwa. Bienvenido de nuevo a la Franky Family, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Zoro no pudo evitar levantar su ceja izquierda de manera que dejó muy claro la posibilidad que no se encontraba en el menú y que hizo que un tierno color rojizo bañara las mejillas de Robin.

—Espero que, en esta ocasión, pueda tener mi biiru— dijo, en cambio, Zoro usando palabras.

—Muy bien, ahora mismo se la traigo. Puede echar un vistazo al menú— Robin le hizo entrega de la carta y, con una ligerísima inclinación de cabeza, se despidió para ir a otra mesa, una que se encontraba al lado de la del tipo del que tenía que obtener una nueva visión.

La atención de Zoro, a pesar de parecer estar leyendo la carta del menú, estaba centrada en Robin y como estaba hablando con otro cliente pero, en el momento de irse de allí, además de la inclinación de cabeza, también se reclinó el cuerpo haciendo que su mini-falda mostrase más de lo aconsejable. Como era de esperar, el objetivo no tardó nada en acariciarle el trasero a Robin pero, por desgracia, lo hizo sobre la tela de su ropa interior, ya que se había puesto un culotte y no el tanga. Cuando pensaba que iba a tener que tomar su primera idea, Robin se volvió con una rapidez asombrosa y el local se llenó con un fuerte, y seco, sonido cuando le abofeteó sin ningún tipo de reparo.

Con aire digno, a pesar de que le habían metido mano, Robin fue a cumplir con los pedidos recientes. Para sorpresa de Zoro, y de la mayoría de los presentes, el hombre no hizo ninguna escena debido a la bofetada si no que sonrió de manera perversa mientras, finalmente, se tomó un trago de su biiru.

El contacto, a pesar de la espectacularidad del mismo, había sido, incluso, más ínfimo que el que tuvieron Zoro y Robin pero, por suerte, en el caso del don de Robin, no era una cuestión de tiempo si no de simple contacto. El tiempo se movía en otro nivel ya que, aunque la visión pudiera parecer que durase incluso minutos y no solamente segundos, en la realidad ni siquiera tenía que durar más allá de un simple parpadeo o del latido de un corazón.

Robin fue a buscar los pedidos y, evitando la distancia de las manos de aquel hombre, cumplió con la entrega ajena a las miradas, aún de deseo como, ahora, también de sorpresa e, incluso, de cierto temor o respeto, que estaba recibiendo, a la que tenía que sumar las propias de sus compañeras. Con la cabeza bien erguida le entregó la biiru a Zoro y este, para sorpresa de Robin, le pidió un plato de pollo cocido, muslo y pechuga, con salsa de champiñones y patatas asadas. Si no fuera porque vio un fugaz movimiento en el extremo de los labios de Zoro se habría pasado por alto su gesto burlón.

—Deberá esperar unos minutos— le dijo antes de alejarse hacia el interior del local, evitando en el camino el encontrarse con Nami o Pellona.

Una vez fuera de la vista pudo dejar caer su máscara y sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba y lágrimas frescas caían por su rostro sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Sin perder más tiempo fue hasta el Den Den Mushi más cercano y realizó la llamada pendiente al Rain Dinners. Quedaron en mandarle un archivo del video que necesitaba, encriptado para evitar posibles daños colaterales con la información, a la cuenta de correo de Robin. Tras darle las gracias fue al baño de empleados para limpiar su rostro en el que no se podía ocultar el hecho de que había estado llorando.

El frío contacto del agua en su rostro acalorado fue como un latigazo que la devolvió al presente y apartó, por unos momentos, el recuerdo de la visión que había tenido un minuto antes pero, cuando alzó la vista y se vio en el espejo, no pudo evitar el recordarla nuevamente. Como para olvidarla…

Toda aquella sangre. El cuerpo de la muchacha de cabellos rubios, el joven de la nariz cuadrada llorando de manera desconsolada sobre ella, llegando a abrazar su cuerpo que no reaccionó ante dicha acción. El tipo, que se encontraba ahora a unos metros de donde se encontraba Robin, riéndose de manera sádica ante aquella imagen y, a su lado, la mujer rubia de su anterior visión.

Eran dos mujeres rubias diferentes… pero, ¿con cuál se tropezó en el Rain Dinners?

Una vez logró tranquilizarse y recuperar la compostura, Robin salió del baño para continuar sirviendo las mesas. Cuando Sanji le entregó el pedido de Zoro, también le dijo que solamente necesitaba que dijera una palabra para que saltara a la acción y le partiera la cara a patadas del malvado que se atrevió a profanar la santidad de las preciosas, y prietas, nalgas de su Robin-chwan. Una sonrisa, cansada, y las gracias por el detalle fue lo que Robin le ofreció a Sanji por su petición pero no quería hacer nada más que molestase el ambiente del local, además de que podía encargarse ella sola. Al alejarse aún podía escuchar los improperios hacia aquel tipo mezclados ante alabanzas a los perfectos glúteos que poseía Robin.

Todos contuvieron la respiración cuando Robin, demostrando una sangre, más que fría, helada pasó al lado de la mesa en donde se encontraba el tipo que le había tocado el culo pero, salvo una pequeña carcajada a su paso, no hizo nada más y todos pudieron seguir respirando tranquilos pero, al mismo tiempo, algo decepcionados por no ver más acción.

—Aquí tiene su pedido, señor. Que le aproveche— y Robin siguió su ronda por el sector 7 sin prestar más atención que la que le ofrecía a cualquier otro cliente tanto a Zoro como al tipo al que estaban investigando.

Media hora más tarde, lo que hacía que aquel tipo hubiera estado en la Franky Family 3 horas y media, la campanilla del local sonó nuevamente haciendo que Pellona, que se encontraba libre de clientes, volviera su atención hacia ese lugar.

—Konbanwa. Bienvenidos a Franky Family, por favor elijan una mesa para que podamos atenderles— si, cuando está en pleno trabajo, Pellona se comporta como si no estuviera loca—. ¿Quieren una mesa para dos?

—Domou arigatou gozaimasu pero ya tenemos una mesa reservada, señorita— le comentó el muchacho con gran educación.

Aquello, a pesar de los buenos modales usados, confundió a Pellona ya que Franky no era de los que permitían reservas, por insistencia de Sanji que era de los que exigían dar de comer a los que vienen a ello porque tienen hambre y no a los que eligen una hora para tenerla.

—Pero si aquí no se hacen reservas…

—Lo que quiere decir— le interrumpió la muchacha que acompañaba al joven—, es que uno de sus clientes nos está esperando.

Ante esto, Pellona se echó a un lado para dejarlos pasar mientras se disculpaba por el error cometido. Por suerte para ella, se dirigieron al sector 7 por lo que no tendría que hablar con ellos, ya que no habría sido capaz sin una capa de rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Oi, Robin— Pellona pasó cerca de su compañera antes de irse a cobrar la cuenta de uno de sus clientes, y su generosa propina—, te llegaron un par más de clientes en tu zona.

Robin le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se despedía de un cliente y recogía la mesa, la cuenta fue lo primero, por supuesto. Al volverse su mirada, como llevaba haciendo durante los últimos treinta minutos, pasó fugazmente ante la mesa de su cliente especial. Bueno, lo habría hecho, pasar fugazmente, si no fuera porque se encontró a dos personas más sentadas en dicha mesa.

Un joven con el pelo corto y anaranjado, y unos ojos grandes y redondos más una nariz larga y cuadrada que se quitó la gorra que llevaba puesta como si quisiera que si alguien estuviera viendo para él no se equivocara en su descripción. Y, a su lado, una muchacha con una larga melena rubia y gafas pero que, a diferencia de cómo la había visto anteriormente, vestía de una manera menos provocativa y más informal pero, eso si, sin perder cierta sensualidad con la minifalda y la blusa que vestía.

Eran los tres que vio en su visión.

El tipo de la mesa junto a la muchacha rubia que se reía y el joven de nariz larga y cuadrada que lloraba ante el cuerpo de otra chica que se encontraba sobre un charco de sangre, ¿propia?

La mirada de Robin estaba tan fija en aquella mesa que los platos que llevaba en la bandeja hicieron ademán de caérsele, y lo hubieran logrado, si no fuera por la ayuda salvadora de Nami que devolvió a Robin a su cuerpo presente.

—Oi, con cuidado, nee-sama. No querrás que ese hentai te cobre los platos rotos quitándote más tela al uniforme— trató de aliviar el momento aunque solamente logró sacarle una no sentida sonrisa de reacción—. ¿Pasa algo con los de esa mesa? Aparte del tío con las manos largas.

—Ahora no, Nami-san. Luego cuando acabemos el turno hablamos— se despidió Robin tratando de seguir trabajando sin fijarse en lo que pudiera estar sucediendo en aquella mesa.

Tan absorta estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Zoro le estaba haciendo gestos para que se acercara hasta que susurró algo lo suficientemente alto para que solamente Robin pudiera escucharle.

—Tal vez deba tocarte el culo también para tener tu atención— ante esto Robin se volvió al instante hacia Zoro que estaba mirando para ella con una mirada serena que no se adecuaba a las palabras recién dichas—. Ya terminé y me gustaría saber si me puedes sugerir algo como postre. No sé, ¿tal vez lo que vayan a tomar esos tres de ahí?

—No sé preocupe, ahora mismo le traigo algo que le gustará— le dijo mientras recogía su plato y cubiertos antes de marcharse a la cocina.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te alejas de mí?

Solamente fue una pequeña falta al caminar pero Zoro notó el traspiés de Robin ante sus palabras y podía imaginar su rostro con una ligera capa de rubor por la manera en que tenía la vista clavada al suelo.

—…salgamos por la noche de clubs ya que nunca ha estado en esta ciudad— dijo el narizudo.

—Eso es acoso sexual— la seriedad de la rubia no tenía nada que ver con las palabras que precedieron su intervención.

—Estás perdiendo tu perspectiva— le respondió muy serio el de cabellos oscuros y perilla—. Y es por culpa de esa chica tuya.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?— le replicó sonriente el narigudo—. Es un verdadero ángel.

Robin pudo sentir como la miró de soslayo al pasar a su lado pero no volvió a tocarla, o a intentarlo, siguiendo con su conversación.

—Eso es acoso sexual— repitió la muchacha al haber visto el gesto y rostro del pelinegro.

—Y lo que tú necesitas es que te echen un buen polvo— le replicó con una dura sonrisa que no aseguraba que pudiera tratarse de un comentario inofensivo si no una posible promesa—. Tal vez debieras usar de una vez tu estatus de secretaria y follarte a tu jefe que, por muy alcalde que sea, seguro que no le importará una atención especial con una de sus votantes… a la que le rebotan tan bien— añadió burlón devorando con su mirada el busto de la muchacha.

—Eso si que sería acoso sexual.

Robin solamente pudo sacar algo en claro de la que escuchó de la conversación. El narigudo tiene novia, o sale con una chica, mientras que la rubia parecía ser la secretaria del Alcalde y ahora le hubiera gustado estar más atenta a las noticias para estar totalmente segura de eso. Por último, del pelinegro, sólo tenía claro que era muy directo y que manejaba a los otros dos sin importarle mucho cual pudiera ser sus opiniones.

Además de que, tal vez, ayudaba a rellenar los vacíos en su última visión y poner, posibles, rostros a los desconocidos allí presentes.

El tiempo transcurrió sin ningún tipo de sobresalto más, ni siquiera cuando Robin fue a cobrar en la mesa del trío aquel que, incluso, habían decidido comer allí y gastarse unos buenos berries. Aunque no trató de tocarla nuevamente, eso no quiso que no hubiera invadido su espacio personal al levantarse de la mesa y clavara sus ojos oscuros en los de ella de tal manera que le provocó un escalofrío de pánico y miedo que fue correspondido por aquella fría y diabólica sonrisa suya. Pensó que todo iba a explotar por los aires cuando pasaron cerca de la mesa en donde estaba Zoro pero, aunque le cortó la respiración cuando este se puso en pie justo antes de que pasaran, todo fue un gesto realizado para alterarla porque Zoro no hizo nada y les dejó pasar.

Eso si, la sonrisa burlona que le mostró a Robin fue suficiente para que esta se llegara a enfadar con él por haberla preocupado de semejante manera tan infantil. Y sabía que no podía echarle la culpa al bizcocho borracho que le sirvió de postre porque aquello no tumbaría ni a un crío de preescolar.

—Su cuenta— le soltó con una frialdad que le hizo gracia a Zoro y que, ni siquiera con la buena propina que le dejó, logró cambiarle el gesto molesto de su rostro—. Arigatou por comer en Franky Family, vuelva cuando quiera.

—¿Me echas?— preguntó Zoro curioso.

Ella sabía que por nada del Mundo, y menos por una simple, e inocente, broma podría llegar a alejarlo de su lado.

—En diez minutos cerraremos para prepararnos para el turno de noche— le dijo de manera confidente—. En ese momento podremos hablar sin problemas y ver el video de Rain Dinners que ya me enviaron.

—Muy bien— la mirada de Zoro paseó hasta cruzarse con Nami—. Por cierto, tu amiga, la bruja esa, la akage— Zoro detuvo el intento de seguir con su trabajo de Robin, simplemente, posando la yema de su dedo sobre el dorso de su mano libre—. Ese mugiwaraboushi que lleva, ¿sabes si es suyo?

Robin, a pesar de que ya se lo había visto, se volvió hacia donde se encontraba Nami, aunque solamente fuera para prolongar su tiempo junto a Zoro.

—No, no es suyo. Es más, ni siquiera lo tenía cuando fui detrás… digo, cuando me marché antes— sintió como, en esta ocasión, un agradable escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo con inicio en la palma de su mano.

—Entiendo.

Pero Robin no lo hacía ya que estaba segura de haberlo visto en otro lugar, con otra persona. Cierto muchacho pelinegro que no paraba de pedir comida y al que se le acercó a la mesa, como buscando protección, aquel otro narigudo tan habitual por este local, a diferencia del de la nariz cuadrada.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿puedo volver al trabajo,… Zoro?— le susurró bajando la mirada en donde el dedo del kenshi no dejaba de trazar símbolos, o letras, o nada más que caricias, sobre la mano de Robin.

—¿Y qué te detiene aquí, Robin?— le preguntó con su media sonrisa antes de que su dedo se deslizara hasta llegar a la punta del índice de Robin antes de separarse finalmente.

Con su corazón latiéndole con mucha más fuerza en su pecho, Robin regresó a cumplir con los últimos minutos de su trabajo y ya no le importaba nada el hecho de estar realizándolo llevando aquel uniforme ya que, siendo sinceros, se encontraba en su propio Mundo en donde nada de eso tenía importancia salvo ella misma y cierto kenshi peliverde que la volvía loca desde el mismo instante en que sus caminos se cruzaron.

Casi un cuarto de hora más tarde, tal y como Robin le había asegurado, todos los clientes habían terminado sus respectivos platos y, tras pagarlos, abandonaron el local para que estos pudieran adecentarlo para el turno de noche.

Fue Pellona quien le dio la vuelta al cartel que indicaba que estaba cerrado, por mucho que la puerta siguiera abierta, pero fue Sanji quien se percató de la presencia de Zoro en el local, y no porque Robin se encontrara con él hablando.

—Oi, tú, kuso-marimo, ya puedes ir largándote de una vez y dejar de molestar a Robin-chwan porque hemos cerrado.

—Esa no me parece la manera de tratar a un cliente— le espetó Zoro sintiendo como aumentaban las ganas de partirle la cara al rubio cocinero.

—Pero tú no eres un cliente— le indicó el estado vacío de su mesa— y no puedes pedir nada porque hemos cerrado— se le adelantó antes de que Zoro pudiera ponerse a pedir comida.

Fue Robin, quien se volvió hacia Sanji y lo recibió con una de sus luminosas sonrisas, la que logró detener el avance imparable del cocinero.

—Sumimasen, Sanji-san, pero es mi culpa— por supuesto que, ante esto, Sanji trató de quitarle importancia y volcar todas las acusaciones sobre Zoro. Por supuesto que Robin no lo permitió—. Es que necesito mostrarle algo a,… Zoro y quería aprovechar en este descanso.

El rostro de Sanji estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad peligrosa que dejaba claro que le faltaba muy poco para que acabase por explotar.

—Pero Robin-chwan…

—No hay problema, Nico Robin— intervino Franky tras haberse dado cuenta de la hora que era y que había salido de su despacho para echar una mano—. Pero no puedes pasarte del tiempo que tenemos.

Si Robin se ruborizó ante lo que parecía ser su petición, y no era, por mucho que una parte de ella estaría más que encantada de seguir aquella dirección, Sanji, en cambio, saltó contra Franky por ofrecer tamaña posibilidad.

—No digas tonterías, panti-man. Robin-chwan no es de ese tipo de señoritas, baka hentai.

—Oh, arigatou.

—¡¡NO TE ESTABA HALAGANDO!!

Nami y Pellona se fijaron como, aprovechando aquella discusión, Robin se llevó a Zoro hasta los vestuarios de las empleadas pero, con todas las voces que estaban dando aquellos dos, no se podía saber si había cerrado o no con llave la puerta.

Tras la puerta, Robin se volvió para encontrarse a Zoro justo a su lado y no poder evitar el chocar con él y, a consecuencia de esto, el agarrársele para quedar en una situación que, sin lugar a dudas, se acercaba al inicio de lo que tenía Franky en mente sobre lo que pretendía hacer aquí Robin con Zoro.

—… Zoro,…

Pero el contacto, libre y seguro, sin visiones que le ofrecía Zoro, junto a su propia presencia, resultaban demasiado atrayentes y cautivadoras para no dejarse llevar aunque, solamente, fuera por unos segundos.

Segundos en los que se volvieron a besar. En los cuales unos atrevidos dedos fueron acariciando la piel desnuda de Robin mientras aquellos labios se encontraban besando la base de su cuello, pasando por la clavícula e, incluso, parte de sus pechos antes de ascender sobre su cuello entre besos y lamiendo el camino de regreso a los labios de la morena.

Cuando Robin sintió como sus piernas se obligaban a separarse supo que, o paraba la situación en estos momentos, o acabaría acostándose con Zoro aquí mismo. Pero, para su sorpresa, fue el propio Zoro quien se detuvo tras darle un último, y mucho más casto, beso en sus labios temblorosos y algo enrojecidos.

—¿Si?

Le preguntó Zoro con su media sonrisa mientras se echó a un lado para dejar pasar a Robin, eso si, con una mano a su espalda, entre la piel y la tela.

—Vamos a ver el video de… vigilancia del Rain Dinners— le dijo Robin dirigiéndose hacia su taquilla de donde, tras abrir el candado, sacó un portátil—. ¿Puedes apartar las cosas de...?

Pero Zoro, en vez de hacer lo que le intentó pedir Robin, dejar sitio en el tocador en donde, tanto ella como las demás, se arreglaban ante el gran espejo allí colocado, se sentó en una de las sillas llevándose a Robin con él y sentándola sobre sus piernas.

—¿Y ese video?— pidió Zoro.

Robin negó con la cabeza ante la acción de Zoro pero estaba claro, tanto por su sonrisa, como el brillo de sus ojos azules, que no le importaba la elección del kenshi. Además de que podían ver el video sin problemas así sentados.

Tras ir a través de unas cuantas ventanas, Robin llegó a la página de su correo en donde encontró el video enviado desde Rain Dinners. Sin muchos preámbulos, ya que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber la identidad de la muchacha que había iniciado su visión en el casino, Robin pulsó el play.

No tardaron ni cinco tres segundos en que Robin apareciera en la pantalla, claramente buscando a alguien, no pudo evitar el ruborizarse ante el motivo por el que había ido al Rain Dinners pero rápidamente pasó a un segundo plano cuando también apareció la muchacha rubia que llegó a tocarla de manera fortuita pero efectiva logrando que tuviera una visión.

¿Querías el video para ver a esta onna o… para esto otro? ¡YOH!— sonó de improviso la voz de Mr.2 acompañando las imágenes.

Entonces vio como, tras la explicada intervención de la banda aquella de borrachos que, en verdad, si la estaban poniendo perdida de licores, apareció Zoro que, con su sola presencia, logró una desbandada de todos aquellos tipos para luego recogerla y llevársela en brazos.

¡Ha sido una secuencia memorable, YOH! ¡¡AUNQUE SEGURO QUE LO FUE MUCHO MÁS CUANDO OS DEJÉ EN EL CUARTO, YOH!!— añadió antes de ponerse a reír—. Por cierto, Miss All Sunday, tenemos unos videos muy interesantes de tu kenshi-san entrenando… todo sudoroso y sofocante que podría pasarte si quieres, ¡YOH! Y, sobre la identidad de la que tropezó contigo… ¡¡NO TENGO NI IDEA, YOH!!

Robin apagó el video y no necesitaba el mirarse en el espejo para notar que su cara se encontraba algo ruborizada a pesar de que trataba de centrarse en la identidad de la rubia y no en las palabras dichas por Bentham.

La realidad se les había mostrado con total claridad.

—Es la posible futura víctima— dijo Robin—. Y no sabemos cómo localizarla.

—Iremos tras esos tres. ¿Pagaron con tarjeta?— le preguntó Zoro pero Robin negó apesadumbrada.

—No, en metálico— casi parecía que no iban a poder hacer nada cuando Robin recordó algo muy importante—. Pero sé donde trabaja la mujer, la rubia del restaurante, no la del Rain Dinners— añadió al ver la confusión en el rostro de Zoro—. Es la secretaria del Alcalde.

Lo que añadido a su participación en un crimen, o asesinato, daba una nueva, y mayor, dimensión a lo que iba a llegar a suceder si no se impedía.

—¿Y cuál fue la nueva visión que sacaste adelante con tanto aplomo?

A pesar de que no era su intención, pues el movimiento era por nervios, el que Robin, sentada sobre el regazo de Zoro, no dejara de moverse, no ayudaba a que la situación pudiera seguir en este estado de quietud y calma por mucho más tiempo.

—Volví a ver al tipo que abofeteé— mucho mejor que decir: el tipo que me tocó el culo—, junto a la secretaria pasándoselo muy bien a pesar de encontrarse en presencia del cadáver de la rubia. Por lo menos, su compañero narigudo se mostraba devastado ante esa desgracia.

Esto era, sinceramente, lo mismo que ya había visto con anterioridad y Zoro temía que las visiones de Robin no pudieran ir más allá con una misma persona sin haber pasado ese momento del tiempo primero.

—¿Algo más?

Se equivocó.

—Si, pude ver a un grupo de personas que, aparentemente, se encontraban retenidas. Dos hombres mayores, uno de gran edad con cabello y barba ya blanquecino; y el otro rondaría los cincuenta y castaño, también con barba y un peculiar peinado con dos coletas sobre su cabeza. También había un hombro de gran envergadura junto a una señora de cabellos rubios… había también una niña pequeña y un conejo.

—Menuda colección tan variada pero, a pesar de ello, no nos dice mucho para poder trabajar— se lamentó, aunque con gesto serio y sin que pareciera importarle mucho que así fuera.

—Queda una última persona, Zoro— tan centrada estaba Robin que no se dio cuenta del hecho que no dudó en decir el nombre de Zoro como le llevaba ocurriendo hasta ahora—. Había un último hombre allí junto a los demás, igualmente con sus manos sujetas, esposadas con algo, y a este si lo pude reconocer.

A pesar de que Zoro no era de los que se ponen a pensar en las cosas y actúa más por reacciones, en este momento fue juntando todas las piezas que tenían y llegó a una muy posible solución. Su gesto de sorpresa fue lo que indicó a Robin el decir el nombre de esa persona.

—Iceburg, el alcalde.

**-Inesperados refuerzos**

Ahora sabían de donde tirar para poder encontrar tanto lugar, como personajes y motivaciones que llevarían a la muerte de una muchacha inocente. La imagen de toda aquella sangre volvió como un ataque a la mente de Robin que se vio superada por unos instantes sobre el resultado de sus visiones.

_Siempre se han cumplido._

Zoro sintió como empezaba a temblar, y lo hacía por pena y miedo, por lo que le quitó el portátil del regazo, y que colocó sobre la mesa, antes de levantarla de su propio regazo y volverla para que quedaran mirándose cara a cara.

Con un gesto tierno le apartó los mechones de cabello que trataban de ocultar su rostro, su llanto incipiente; pero que Zoro logró retener, si no ahogar, haciendo que alzara la vista y sus ojos se encontrasen.

—¿Qué sucede, Robin?

—… mis visiones siempre se cumplieron, Zoro…

La sincera, y rápida, respuesta de Robin no pareció preocuparle mucho a Zoro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Robin?

La ojiazul no podía creerse que le hubiera hecho esa pregunta pero que le respondió sin un momento de duda en su voz.

—Salvarle la vida a esa muchacha. Quiero que mi visión no se cumpla.

Zoro le cogió la nariz con sus dedos índice y corazón para movérsela a los lados en un gesto que Robin reconoció de inmediato.

—Deseo cumplido.

La sonrisa de Zoro fue lo último que vio antes de arrojarse sobre él y cubrir sus labios con los suyos propios. Todo a pesar de que Robin sentía como su labio inferior temblaba de la emoción que la embargaba.

—¡¡¡NAMIIIIII!!!

Un grito inesperado interrumpió el beso de la pareja que se volvieron hacia la puerta que los separaba del resto de los presentes en la Franky Family. Una puerta que se encontraba cerrada pero sin la llave echada.

—… esa voz…— Zoro tenía un presentimiento de que todas aquellos pequeños indicios llevaban, irremediablemente, a una única conclusión—, yo conozco al dueño de esa voz.

—¿Estás seguro?— le preguntó Robin mientras, con un suspiro resignado, se quitaba del regazo de Zoro—. ¿Cómo sabes que no te equivocas,… Zoro?

El kenshi se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta junto con Robin.

—Es difícil olvidar como suena la voz de un verdadero baka.

Cuando abrieron la puerta escucharon las réplicas de Sanji porque aquella persona se hubiera atrevido a gritarle, no sólo el nombre de Nami, si no a la propia Nami su propio nombre.

—He venido por lo que es mío— dijo con una seguridad, y seriedad, que lograron detener a Sanji, aunque tal vez fuera la aparición de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro, y exóticos ropajes, que entró en el local en estos momentos—. ¡¡Vas a devolverme mi mugiwaraboushi, Nami!!

La akage, tras coger aire, recuperó la compostura tras el inesperado, y rápido, regreso del pelinegro.

—Bueno, pues estamos en la misma porque yo también quiero lo que es mío— Nami le señaló con su índice con tanta fuerza que fue una sorpresa el que no le hubiera salido volando—. ¡¡¡Tienes que pagarme todo lo que te has comido esta mañana!!! Y si no lo haces pues no te devolveré tu mugiwara— añadió de manera inocente, sacándole la lengua, mientras se colocaba dicho mugiwaraboushi en la cabeza.

El gesto de sorpresa del muchacho al ver como Nami se ponía su mugiwara no tenía precio pero este no tardó nada en replicar a la akage, mientras seguía entrando más gente en el local.

—Por eso mismo he vuelto, porque tengo…— la atención del muchacho pasó de estar en Nami a dirigirse a la pareja que se les unió. Ahora su rostro reflejaba incredulidad antes de pasar a pura alegría—. ¡¿Zoro?! ¡¡¡¡ZORO!!!!

Si, uno nunca puede olvidar la voz de un baka. El saludo de Zoro sonó, a todas luces, de pura resignación.

—Luffy.

Flashback

Nami seguía llevando plato tras plato a la mesa del pelinegro y el narigudo, el cual apenas había probado algo ya que había que tener mucho estómago para poder hacerlo junto a alguien que tragaba de aquella manera.

Es cierto que la culpa solamente era suya por no haberse parado a pensar en ese tema hasta que ya le había llegado a entregar nueve pedidos que habían elevado la cuenta a una cifra que, por las pintas del pelinegro, Nami estaba más que segura de que no podría pagarla.

—Oi, para de tragar un momento y atiéndeme— le ordenó, más que pedir, Nami parada ante la mesa del muchacho y con los brazos en jarras pero, ni esta actitud, ni su tono vehemente de voz, parecía surtir efecto en el pelinegro que seguía comiendo tan tranquilo. Lo que molestaba de sobremanera a la akage—. ¡¡He dicho que me atiendas!!

En el momento que le apartó el plato de meshi del alcance de sus manos, el muchacho pareció darse cuenta, por primera vez, de la presencia de Nami frente a él. Lo que no quería decir que supiera el por qué de su presencia.

—Oigh, pho mhe fhifhes ha mephfi— lo que, de no tener la boca llena de meshi habría sonado algo así como: "Oi, no me quites la meshi".

Por supuesto que no solamente la incapacidad de entender lo que le trataba de decir fue el resultado de tener la boca hasta arriba de meshi, si no que, por desgracia para Nami, no pudo evitar el que un par de trozos de niku volaran hasta su escote.

La vena en la frente de Nami parecía amenazar con reventar de un momento a otro pero, por suerte, el que el muchacho recuperase aquellos trozos de meshi logró que cambiara su actitud irritada por una algo vergonzosa. El resultado de que un chico le tocara los pechos, aunque de manera indirecta, y se comiera los trozos de niku que habían estado sobre ellos.

Por un momento pareció que Nami se iba a quedar allí de pie paralizada, y con su rostro del mismo color que el de su cabello, pero, al escuchar el intercambio de dinero, al cobrar Pellona a un cliente, aunque hubiera su buena distancia de donde se encontraba Nami, logró que volviera su atención a la cuestión más importante aquí.

—Antes de que puedas seguir comiendo tienes que mostrarme con qué vas a pagar toda la meshi que te estás comiendo— el tono de Nami no dejaba a discusión y el muchacho, aún con meshi en la boca, masticaba lentamente como si esta fuera su última oportunidad de comer.

La verdad era que Nami no necesitó una respuesta para saber que no tenía dinero con qué pagar todo lo que se había estado comiendo pero, al mismo tiempo, tampoco necesitaba que le dijera cual era su posesión más preciada porque ya se había percatado cuando el pelinegro había estado hablando con el narigudo que se había marchado tras el cuarto plato.

Echándose hacia delante, casi metiéndole sus pechos en la cara del muchacho, y con un rápido movimiento, le arrebató el mugiwaraboushi. Su reacción, a pesar de que sabía el aprecio que tenía por él, fue más de lo que se había esperado.

—¡¡¡OI, DEVUÉLVEME MI MUGIWARABOUSHI!!!

Lo que más le afectó a Nami no fueron los gritos, ni el cambio de actitud a una más seria del pelinegro, si no que, en esta ocasión, no fueron un par de trozos si no que la había duchado con los restos que aún tenía en la boca.

—¡¡¡SI QUIERES QUE TE LO DEVUELVA YA PUEDES IR PAGANDO TODO LO QUE TE HAS COMIDO, BAKA!!!— a pesar de la intensidad con que la estaba mirando, estaba claro lo que pasaba—. Ya puedes ir consiguiendo el dinero para pagar toda esta meshi antes de que cerremos si no quieres que me quede con tu mugiwara… o decida dárselo a Sanji-kun para que lo utilice de cenicero— el rostro aterrado del muchacho sacó una diabólica sonrisa a la akage—. Exacto, acabará hecho cenizas.

El pelinegro se puso en pie y se fue a la salida pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, se detuvo volviéndose hacia Nami como un rayo. Ella escondió el mugiwaraboushi a su espalda por si acaso pudiera tener la intención de cogerlo y huir pero, en su lugar, volvió a limpiarle el escote, y resto del cuerpo en donde hubiera, de comida hasta el límite de lamerle la salsa que se deslizaba por sus pechos. Todo duró apenas unos segundos pero dejó helada a la akage que sentía como toda su sangre se encontraba en su rostro al tiempo que su cuerpo había adquirido una fogosa temperatura.

—¡¡¿¿¡¡QUÉ TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!!??!!

El rugido de Nami fue recibido con un simple encogimiento de hombros por parte del pelinegro que le respondió antes de abandonar el local en busca del dinero para recuperar su preciada posesión.

—Bueno, es que, si voy a pagar por la meshi pues me la quiero comer toda.

Fin del Flashback

La risa de Luffy llenaba el local al encontrarse muy contento de volver a ver a un antiguo nakama del que no sabía nada desde hacía unos años.

—Shishishishi, ¿también te ha quitado tus katana para que le pagues?— le preguntó Luffy al ver que Zoro no portaba sus tres katana que casi parecían que fueran parte de él mismo y que se encontraban ausentes.

Zoro no le respondió y su rostro, a pesar de no variar en nada, mostraba un tinte de seriedad muy poco habitual en su común seriedad.

—Oi, ¿te llamas Luffy?— le preguntó Nami sorprendida porque aquellos dos pudieran conocerse. Incluso la mirada que captó de Robin dejaba claro que esto también era una sorpresa para ella.

—Si, Monkey D. Luffy.

Cuando Nami iba a decir algo más, la mujer que había entrado en el local tras Luffy dio un paso adelante sin apartar sus ojos de los de la akage. Zoro negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba cansado por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarle de esa manera?! Las que son como tú deberían conocer su lugar— la muchacha le señaló con su índice mientras parecía que se estuviera tumbando al echarse hacia atrás hasta quedar en una postura nada cómoda que parecía una reverencia inversa—. Debes llamarle Luffy-sama pequeña niñata.

—… ya empezamos otra vez— farfulló el narigudo que había entrado apenas la defensora de Luffy había empezado su discurso—,… es que no podemos ir a ningún sitio con Hancock sin acabar en estas situaciones…

Parecía que Nami iba a explotar en cualquier momento pero, en su lugar, pasó con suavidad un par de dedos bordeando el mugiwaraboushi que llevaba puesto mientras miraba con burla a Hancock.

—Ya tiene suerte de que le diga Luffy y no Fluffy.

Claro que la burla cambió a un rostro confuso cuando, al recuperar Hancock su verticalidad, pudo ver, o creyó ver, una súbita aparición de una lengua bífida entre los labios entreabiertos de la muchacha.

¡¿Pero qué…?!

La discusión entre las dos muchachas pasó al tema del dinero que debía Luffy y que Hancock trataba de pagar en su lugar, para molestia de Nami que, no se sabe muy bien por qué, ya que dinero es dinero, quería que fuera Luffy quien se encargase de sus deudas y no que lo hiciera Hancock. Claro que la atención de Nami se encontraba dividida al notar como un extraño bulto se hacía notar bajo la falda de la hermosa pelinegra. Y que llevara una reveladora falda larga, pero con una raja que caía desde la cintura, no ayudaba a mantener aquel misterio.

Luffy intentó que Hancock no tratase de pagar su deuda ya que él tenía algún dinero, aunque Nami sonrió más al hecho de que Luffy la llamara Hamcock, a pesar de los intentos por el narigudo, que ocurrió que se llamaba Usopp, de recordarle que su nombre era Hancock, al que cambió por Hancock-sama y Hebi-hime ante la asesina mirada que le lanzó la susodicha.

Pero la mirada de Nami siempre caía a la falda de Hancock en donde aquel bulto, que aparecía y desaparecía como a voluntad, empezó a crecer y levantarle la falda de una manera que le fue quitando el color del rostro a la akage. Su grito de advertencia surgió en el momento en que la falda terminó por deslizarse por encima de aquel bulto revelándolo pero mutó a un grito aterrado, por el susto, al comprobar la naturaleza de aquel bulto que tenía Hancock a la altura de su entrepierna.

—¡¡¡UNA SERPIENTE!!!

Nami se echó hacia atrás para tratar de poner distancia de aquella serpiente que continuó surgiendo y rodeando el cuerpo de Hancock hasta terminar por enroscarse en uno de sus brazos.

—Por supuesto que es una serpiente— se burló Hancock al tiempo que volvió a asomar aquella lengua bífida entre sus labios—. ¿Por qué creías que se me conoce como Hebi-hime, pedazo de bakayarou?

Los ojos de Nami pasaban de la serpiente, que tenía los suyos propios clavados en la akage, a la entrepierna de Hancock, sin ningún tipo de pudor.

—¡¿Pero si salió de tu…?!— Nami señalaba la zona en cuestión pero no se atrevía a decir su nombre—. Bueno, ¡de ahí abajo! ¡¡De ahí dentro!!

Pero al alzar la vista nuevamente sintió como su estómago estaba a punto de rendirse y dejar huir todo lo que tenía en su interior, cuando Nami vio como de la boca de Hancock empezaron a salir una docena de culebras que se le enroscaron por su larga melena dándole el aspecto de una moderna Medusa.

—¿Qué… qué es lo que eres?— Luffy dio un paso hacia donde Nami estaba apoyada contra una de las mesas mientras le ofrecía una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Y tú, qué eres?

Zoro negó con la cabeza sabiendo la que se avecinaba.

—Soy un contorsionista— y se lo demostró haciendo que su cuerpo casi girase una vuelta completa sobre su cintura. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente se encontró con que la mirada de Nami había pasado de cautela a, bueno, otra muy diferente. Una que podía decirse de didáctico interés por comprobar hasta que límites podía llevarse esa capacidad—, y un hombre de goma.

—¡¿Un hombre de goma?!— repitió Nami con gesto confuso pintado por todo su rostro.

Como respuesta a dicha pregunta, Luffy agarró los extremos de su boca y los estiró a ambos lados de tal manera que mostró sus dientes y la carne a su alrededor de una impactante manera que logró impresionar a Nami de tal manera que, una vez más, trató de alejarse pero, en esta ocasión arrastrando la mesa mientras se deslizó hasta el suelo.

—¡¿Qué está pasando por aquí?!— volvió a salir Franky de su despacho para encontrarse la escena más inesperada de todas las posibles.

Luffy y sus amigos se volvieron hacia aquella voz y se volvieron a sorprender por encontrarse a otro conocido.

—¿Franky?— a Usopp nunca se le pasó por la cabeza el que la Franky Family fuera realmente el negocio de su antiguo nakama Franky. Luffy y él, simplemente, venían aquí por el nombre ya que era el mismo de su nakama. Además de que nunca habían coincidido con el propietario.

—¿Narigudo?— preguntó sorprendido Franky levantando sus gafas de sol.

—¡¡ES USOPP!!— se quejó ante aquel saludo.

—¿Mugiwara?

—Oi, Franky— Luffy no podía creerse que en un momento pudiera haberse encontrado con dos de sus antiguos nakama.

—¡¡No estoy llorando, baka!!— se defendía Franky entre un gran llanto.

No tardó nada en eliminar la distancia que lo separaba de sus nakama y abrazó con fuerza a Luffy que, dado el tamaño de Franky y sus tremendos, y desproporcionados brazos, le debió partir la columna como si fuera una simple ramita.

—No te preocupes— le dijo Luffy, surgiendo entre las piernas de Franky, a una Nami que se había cubierto la boca con ambas manos para ahogar un grito al ver como el cuerpo del pelinegro parecía haberse partido en dos—. Ya te dije que soy un hombre de goma. Shishishishishi.

El alivio que sintió Nami dio paso a una creciente sospecha de que Franky le iba a perdonar la deuda por la meshi pero, aunque lo hiciera, ella no tendría que devolverle el mugiwaraboushi así por las buenas.

Robin había permanecido en silencio mientras trataba de asimilar toda aquella vorágine de información e inesperados reencuentros. Al final no pudo evitar abrir la boca para decirle algo a Zoro.

—Si, los conozco y no me fijé antes en ellos— se defendió antes de que Robin pudiera decir una sola palabra.

—En verdad, lo que quería decir es que esto parece…

—¿Un circo? Porque pertenecieron a uno.

Robin señaló a Usopp.

—¿Entonces él es el payaso?

—¡¡YO SOY EL TIRADOR!!— protestó Usopp al haberla escuchado, aunque no se sabe muy bien como. Tal vez se había especializado a poder escuchar cuando se meten con él.

—¡¡¡NO SE TE OCURRA GRITARLE A Robin-chwaaaan!!!— intervino un recuperado Sanji que había quedado de piedra ante la aparición de aquellas serpientes sobre el voluptuoso cuerpo de Hancock.

Zoro veía a Franky no-llorando mientras abrazaba, hasta el punto de fractura, a Luffy al tiempo que este hablaba con Nami, la cual tenía un brillo malicioso en sus ojos y Hancock trataba de que Franky liberase a su Luffy-sama de aquella presa; todo mientras Sanji sacudía al pobre Usopp.

—Tal vez puedan ser de ayuda…— pero Zoro incluso tenía sus dudas sobre el que toda aquella banda participase en la investigación que tenía con Robin—,… o no.

Robin, a pesar de que tampoco estaba muy segura de si todos aquellos podrían llegar a ayudarles, sin tener que explicarles acerca de su don, no tenía ninguna duda sobre una cuestión muy importante.

—Mientras se calman voy a cambiarme,… Zoro— le explicó volviéndose hacia los vestuarios, sin percatarse, quién sabe, de que su brazo rozó el de Zoro al girarse de una manera bastante invitante—. No puedo salir así… bueno, podría pero solamente para hacer feliz a personas como Sanji-san.

La puerta se cerró tras ella pero, cuando trató de caminar hacia su taquilla, unos brazos la sujetaron por la cintura impidiéndole el moverse. A pesar de ello no sintió ningún tipo de ansiedad. Eran otras cosas las que sentía al contacto de aquellas manos.

Como de los labios que estaban besándole su cuello mientras ella lo movía para facilitarle dicha acción. Tanto echó la cabeza hacia atrás que le permitió el acceso a sus propios labios que fueron cubiertos.

Cuando los abandonaron se deslizaron hasta su oreja derecha recorriendo con calma, y entre suaves besos, por su mejilla. Sintió la calidez de su aliento cuando escuchó su voz susurrarle al oído… pero habría dado cualquier cosa porque esas palabras nunca hubieran sido pronunciadas.

—Si no tienes visiones de mi futuro, ¿no será qué tal vez no tenga ningún futuro que puedas ver, Robin?

* * *

Fin! (del capitulo III xD)

**REVIEWS! (aunque sean para flames...)**

(ya disponible el capítulo IV)


	4. Kokoro no manako, cap IV

Aqui va la cuarta parte de este maravilloso fic del club de fans de Zoro x Robin! esta vez, el autor es **mrangelu123 **.

y bien, aqui lo dejo!

* * *

**Kokoro no manako**

**Capítulo IV: **_Los problemas se duplican_

Ante la expresión de terror de Robin por perder a la única persona con la que había llegado a intimar, Zoro intento quitarle importancia al asunto…

-Tranquila, Robin, era una broma- pero esto no consiguió tranquilizar a la morena…

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos salir, si quieres evitar que tu visión se cumpla, tenemos que reunir información- le dijo el peliverde a Robin.

Cuando volvieron a la barra del Franky House, descubrieron una escena bastante curiosa: un enorme grupo de gente había entrado al restaurante, y estaban montando bastante escándalo.

- Oi, Robin, mira resulta que cuando se larga esa gente tan extraña, entran un montón de clientes armando jaleo, esto es un gallinero, y están molestando a los demás clientes, sobre todo uno de ellos, el más alto, tiene una risa de lo más irritante…

- Espera un momento, ¿donde se han ido Franky y sus "antiguos nakamas"?

- Ah, se han ido de fiesta por ahí para celebrar el haberse vuelto a reunir…

- De repente, un grito surgió del tipo alto del afro:

- OOOOI!! Camarera, más comida, por favor!! Llevamos toda la noche tocando música y tenemos hambre, Ah!! Y de paso, ¿podrías enseñarme tus bragas?

- ¡¡Ni de coña, pervertido!!- Dijo la pelirroja ante semejante pregunta…

- ¡¡YOHOHOHO!! ¡¡Cuanta agresividad!!

Por lo visto, toda esa gente era una banda de músicos callejeros que tocaban por limosna, esa noche habían recaudado un gran botín entre actuación y actuación, y decidieron celebrarlo en la Franky House.

Robin fue a tomarles nota, cuando el tipo alto del afro se levantó para proponerle la misma pregunta, cuando tropezó y rozó la mano de Robin, quien volvió a tener una visión. De pronto, una cara de terror se dibujó en Robin, quien salió corriendo a su habitación de la Franky House. Zoro, al ver esto, fue tras ella, y al llegar a su cuarto le preguntó:

- Robin, ¿qué has visto?

- Una matanza… todos… esos… músicos…

- ¿¡Pero que ha pasado!?

- Ese grupo de músicos estaban desplomados en el suelo, llenos de magulladuras, y llenos de sangre por todas partes…

- ¿¡Estaban todos muertos!?

- No… había un superviviente, ese tipo del afro, que viste de manera elegante aún conservaba un hilo de vida...

- La morena mantuvo la respiración un momento y pensó en el lugar en que yacían los músicos, ¡¡ERAN LAS PUERTAS DEL RAIN DINNERS!!.

Al principio, Robin no daba crédito a lo que había descubierto, pero entonces pensó que ambas visiones podrían tener algo que ver…

Robin y Zoro volvieron a la sala donde se hallaban los músicos, tenían la intención de hacerles un pequeño interrogatorio para intentar averiguar algo, Robin se acercó al tipo alto, y se presentó:

- Hola, me llamo Nico Robin, ¿y tú?

- Me llamo Brook, ¿querías algo?

- Sólo hacerte unas preguntas…

- ¡¡YOHO!! Como quieras, espero ser de ayuda…

- Eres músico callejero, ¿verdad?

- Exacto, puedo tocar cualquier instrumento, y te garantizo que no paso hambre…

- Vale, ¿dónde soléis actuar?

- La verdad es que no actuamos en ningún sitio concreto, generalmente elegimos los lugares por los que pasa mas gente, por ejemplo, mañana tocaremos en la puerta del Rain Dinners…

A Robin le dio un escalofrío ante esto las últimas palabras que le dijo el músico, si mañana iban a actuar ante el Rain Dinners, eso significaba que mañana se cumpliría su visión. De pronto, Brook volvió a hablar:

- Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, tenemos cierto asunto pendiente en la playa…

- ¿Un asunto pendiente? – Dijo Robin pensando en alto…

- Lo siento, pero es secreto… Bueno, nos vamos, ¡¡gracias por la comida!!

- Todo el bar se quedó en una calma absoluta, después de tanto jaleo, esta situación era como un silencio sepulcral. Robin le comentó a Zoro, que seguía haciéndose pasar por un cliente, lo que le había contado Brook.

- Así que solo tenemos hasta mañana para que se cumpla tu visión ¿no?

- Sí, y aún estamos como al principio…

- Pero tiene que haber algo que haya dicho, que nos de una pista...

- Bueno, mencionó algo de un asunto pendiente en la playa, pero no me quiso contar nada al respecto.

- Entonces deberíamos ir a la playa, y descubrir qué es ese asunto, y si tiene que ver algo con la visión.

Ambos se dirigieron a la playa, y cuando llegaron, lo que encontraron fue una escena bastante curiosa: todos esos músicos estaban tocando música, pero no había nadie más allí. Intrigados, intentaron mirar desde otro ángulo, y lo que vieron fue una pequeña ballena que nadaba feliz por el agua del mar, casi parecía que estaba bailando.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿este es el gran secreto que no podía contar ese tal Brook?- Dijo Zoro con cara de decepción.

- Aún hay algo extraño en todo esto, ¿por qué ocultarían una cosa como esta? ¿y qué motivos podrían tener para matarles a todos?

* * *

Yy... Fin! pero no, aun faltan montones de capitulos! (como minimo 3 ...)

**REVIEWS! (aunque sean para mrangelu123)**

Pronto tendran el capitulo V, esperemos que **hime-chan **lo termine pronto ^^


	5. Kokoro no manako, cap V

He aquí la continuacion de Kokoro no manako! perdon por la demora, la verdad es que no dependia de mí. esta vez, el capítulo esta escrito por **EDDROCK, usuario de pirateking. **Recuerden que este es un FIC COLECTIVO DEL CLUB DE FANS DE ZOROxROBIN EN pirateking.

sin mas, aqui esta el capitulo. espero, de parte de eddrock-san, que les guste! ^^

* * *

**Kokoro no manako**

Capítulo V: _Miedo_

-Yohoho! al parecer nos descubrieron - dijo el alto personaje con afro.

- pero yo creía que era un secreto mas intrigante no esto -dijo Zoro con su mirada un poco aburrida

- si, yo tambien - dijo Robin con una risita.

- entonces permitanme contarles la historia de aquella ballena -dijo con su caracteristica risa

- todos somos muy pobres y nos mantenemos gracias a nuestras canciones. Un dia soleado terminando nuestra rutina, decidimos ir a la playa para celebrar que un nuevo musico se habia unido. Entonces yo comencé a caminar y me encontre con una ballena bebe abandonada y herida, entonces decidi curarla y protegerla. Por alguna extraña razon nuestras canicones fueron de su agrado desde la primera vez que las oyo, desde entonces tocamos cada noche para esta ballena que se ha convertido en un nakama mas para nosotros. ¡Yohohohoho! -termino el músico.

Robin volteo a ver a zoro, pero se encontraba dormido. Al darse cuenta Robin le solto un ligero golpe en su nuca, entonces robin dijo:

- es muy bonita su historia músico san.

- yohohoh! - contesto el musico.

Robin y Zoro se despidieron y los dejaron con su pequeña reunion. Tambien Zoro se despidió de ella con un beso en la boca. Robin quedo un poco sorprendida y ruborizada. Al dia siguiente se encontraron en la casa de Robin.

-hola -saludo la morena

-hola, espero que hayas dormido bien por que seguiremos investigando…- contestó. Robin asintio un poco apenada por lo sucedido en la noche. Al caminar hacia a rain dinners para saber mas, Robin choco con un tipo y tuvo la vision de nuevo: la chica tirada, el muchacho llorando y el charco. Pero habia alguien atrás; y era ella con una pistola y unos cuchillos. Al despertar asustada vio con quien habia chocado, era el muchacho de la gran nariz cuadrada. Ella se espantó.

-oh disculpeme- dijo el muchacho.

-no importa estoy bien- contesto Robin un poco temblorosa

-disculpe, como se llama?- pregunto Robin al muchacho.

- oh yo me llamo kaku soy carpintero, y vengo de una ciudad llamada water seven. Vine de vacaciones, pero voy a reponer unas grietas en un casino muy conocido- contesto.

robin temblorosa preguntó:

- ¿cómo se llama el casino?

- Rain Diners – contestó.

- y cuando lo vas a reparar?- volvió a preguntar.

- hoy en la tarde ya que oí que un grupo de músicos va tocar en las puertas del casino-respondio tranquilamente.

Robin inquietada dijo:

-eso significa que la visión se cumple hoy… - ella miro alterada a Zoro. Él, solo con su mirada la tranquilizo.

- me tengo que ir, mi amiga me espera- dijo kaku.

- ah ¿y como es tu amiga?- pregunto Robin.

- es alta y rubia, se llama califa. Bueno me voy, se me hace tarde. A las 3 ire a arreglar las grietas. Adiós- termino el muchacho. Zoro trato de tranquilizarla pero no pudo, Robin estaba muy asustada. Eran las 10 am, entonces, tenían 5 horas para tratar de evitarlo. Se fueron a la franky house.

-robin chwaaan! en donde has estado? te hemos buscado por todos los rincones del universo… y quien es ese tipo de pelo verde como un marimo -dijo sanji con cara de enojo.

-ohh es un buen amigo que conoci hace unos días-dijo robin

pero sanji tenia los ojos fijados y llenos de furia en Zoro.

- solo pase a decirles que me tomare unas vacaciones, he estado muy estresada estos días.

–mmm robin chawn… te extrañare mucho! espero que no tomes tantas vacaciones… de todos modos, te visitare todos los días!

– claro. Y nami no esta? - Contesto

– sí, esta por ahí.

al ir a la cocina vio como Sanji empezaba a ir hacia Zoro. Cuando llego, Robin vio a Nami muy pensativa. Al preguntarle, ella le dijo que estaba pensando en alguien. Robin lo ignoro.

–me ausentare unos días, necesito descanso. Como no veo a franky, tu se lo podrías decir-dijo robin

- claro - dijo Nami. Robin se acerco abrazarla, pero quedo paralizada al ver una visión. En ella nami estaba tirada al pies de la puerta de Rain Diners, ella la empujó.

–nami - dijo robin – vi que estabas tirada en la puerta de Rain Diners! no vayas ahí en este dia, por favor… me preocupa que vayas a morir… - dijo la morena, y se fue. Nami se dijo a si misma: "lo haré…"

Robin salió de la cocina y vio que estaba sanji y zoro peleando. Ella, un poco apenada. Por eso se llevó a Zoro de la mano, lo que causo que se ruborizara un poco. El reloj marcaba las 11:30. Al salir vieron a los músicos en un callejón, la pareja se acercó a ellos. Robin dijo:

-¡no vayan al casino rainn dinners a tocar, algo malo le puede suceder!- ellos quedaron atonitos por lo dicho. Brook le dijo que no lo harian, para tranquilizarla.

-claro que no lo haremos señorita- pero claramente se veía que mentían. Robin no lo noto y se despidió de ellos, pero vio como los músicos se preparaban para ir a Rain Dinners.

Zoro y robin se fueron hacia el rainn Diners. En un callejón oscuro, robin oyó una voz que le hablaba…

–me da gusto encontrarte de nuevo, miss all Sunday. espero que no me hayas olvidado… jajaja - Robin quedo paralizada por haber oído eso. Era la voz de mr 0. Sl verla, Zoro le pregunto que le pasaba, pero ella no contesto y siguieron su camino hacia el casino. Pero ella seguía muy alterada ya que creía que mr 0 estaba involucrado en todas sus visiones. Zoro vio que eran las 12:30 en un reloj, por lo que se debían de apresurar, si no la visión se cumpliría. Después de un largo recorrido llegaron, y vieron que los músicos estaban preparándose para tocar. Todos menos Brook. Robin quedo perpleja al ver a mr 0 atrás de los músicos y sonriéndole a robin de forma malvada. Ella, olvidándose de eso, fue hacia los músicos y les dijo:

- les dije que no vinieran, ponen en peligro sus vidas al estar aquí! por favor retírense, se los suplico -termino Robin muy alterada.

- yohohohoho! no se altere señorita, estaremos bien- dijo brook atrás de ella –sabemos defendernos, no por nada somos cantantes callejeros! Yohohohohoho!-dijo.

Robin, alterada, se fue corriendo hacia el Rain Diners. Adentro, mr 0 se la encontró.

- miss all Sunday, no me recuerdas? soy tu antiguo jefe…-dijo con una risa

- Pero, tú…! se supone que te habías ido de esta ciudad, y que nunca volverías! dijo Robin.

- Si, eso es cierto, ya que decidi hacer una nueva vida… pero no pude, ya que mi vida depende de lo criminal. Y vine a hacerte una propuesta, miss all Sunday. O debería llamarte Nico Robin…

- que es lo que quieres, Crocodile?!-dijo muy alterada y asustada.

- quiero que te vuelvas a unir a mi y volvamos a rehacer baroque Works! – entonces, irrumpió Zoro en la sala del casino.

- dejala en paz, si no quieres que te deje herido - dijo zoro amenazante.

- jajaja! crees que me das miedo? te matare aquí mismo! -dijo Crocodile con una risa maliciosa.

-veremos quien muere -dijo Zoro.

Y con eso, inicio la batalla entre Zoro y Crocodile en el casino Rainn Dinners.

* * *

Fin! y bien? que tal escribe eddrock-san?

**REVIEWS!! (aunque sean para él xD)**

el proximo fic puede tardar 10 dias, disculpen pero ya saben, no lo escribo yo, asi que no puedo exigir mas xD


	6. Kokoro no manako, cap VI

Y bueno, al fin de tanta espera aquí está, el VI capítulo del fic colectivo del club de fans de ZoroxRobin de Pirateking. **Esta vez, el capítulo está escrito por Talyn_Sora, RECUERDEN QUE NO TODOS LOS ESCRIBO YO; ES UN FIC COLECTIVO.**

Así que, sin mas, aquí lo dejo. La cosa se complica un poquitín, ya veran ^^ espero que les guste!

* * *

**Kokoro no manako**

**Capítulo VI**: _El sacrificio y los recuerdos_

Robin observaba la batalla entre Zoro y Crocodile, con la angustia de perder al único ser sobre la faz de la tierra a quien ha podido amar sin miedo después de tanto tiempo.

La batalla era feroz, ambos luchaban sin límite en sus ataques.

-**Crocodile:** Eres un ingenuo si crees en las palabras de esta mujer. Cuando menos te lo esperes te traicionara.

-**Zoro:** como te atreves, crees que la conoces en verdad?

-**Crocodile**: de hecho, mucho mas de lo que te puedas imaginar - con una sonrisa llena de perversión le respondía.

-**Zoro**: Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme, por ellas - con esa sonrisa llena de confianza y picardía que tanto le gusta a Robin, contestaba.

Ante esta disputa y esas provocaciones Zoro respondía de manera imprudente a esta pelea.

Mientras tanto Robin trataba de pararlos sin mucho éxito, llamándolos para que se detuvieran.

-**Robin:** pareeeeennn!… pareeeeeennnn… detenganse...! ¿¡Es que quieren matarse!…

Los dos eran grandes peleadores, una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Uno luchaba por su avaricia y su perversión, mientras el otro luchaba por aquella mujer que lo hizo regresar a la vida con su ternura y su amor.

En un momento de desesperación la mente de Robin colapso, sin que aquellos guerreros se percataran de eso. Todo le daba vueltas, las imágenes llegaban tan rápido que casi perdió el conocimiento.

_-__Recuerdos parte 1-_

Una pequeña niña jugaba en el parque sola… solía hacerlo a menudo, la compañía de otros le traía confusión y el mismo rechazo de aquellos que se le acercaban.

El atardecer llegó… todavía se podía divisar la pequeña figura de la niña hasta que… se levanto de aquellos columpios y decidió marcharse del lugar.

Caminaba sola por la calle sin percatarse de que pronto su vida cambiaria… derechiiii… dereciiii… derechiiii… la extraña risa de una persona atrajo su atención.

Al dirigirse al lugar de donde provenía tal risa tan peculiar, un hombre grande con una enorme barba y aspecto algo descuidado se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

-**Pequeña**: que hace tirado en el suelo Sr?

-**Sr**: yo… me hablas a mi pequeña? yo no estoy tirado en el suelo…

-**Pequeña**: entonces que esta haciendo…?

-**Sr**: disfruto de la vista…

-**Pequeña**: haaa… tirado en el suelo…?

-**Sr:** derechiiii, derechiiii… que niña tan graciosa, eres pequeña… dime, ¿cual es tu nombre?

-**Pequeña:** mi mama me ha dicho que no debo hablar con extraños…

-**Sr**: bueno pues ya no soy un extraño, deja que me presente, mi nombre es Saulo, es un placer…

-**Pequeña**: Saulo… creo que ya no eres un extraño verdad?… mi nombre es Robin…

-**Saulo:** Robin… es un nombre muy bonito…

-**Robin:** gracias, pero no entiendo… de que manera disfruta de la vida tirado en el suelo y riendo?

-**Saulo**: muy fácil… soy feliz…

-**Robin**: feliz… que extraño… no recuerdo que es eso…

Saulo observaba a Robin con curiosidad y podía ver una gran tristeza en sus ojos, algo que una niña de su edad no debería tener. Esa tristeza lo hizo temer de nuevo.

-**Saulo**: Sabes, Robin, lo peor que alguien puede hacer en este mundo, es tenerse lastima a si mismo y no saber cuando reír - El gran Saulo cuestionaba esa tristeza.

-**Robin**: Usted no sabe nada, no debería decir esa clase de cosas… yo no debería de estar aquí, mi mama me regañara si llego tarde a cenar…

Antes de que se marchara Robin, Saulo le dijo algo que la hizo cuestionarse a si misma y su manera de pensar…

-**Saulo**: Cuando te sientas triste, pequeña Robin, solo sonríe y olvida todo lo malo que te ha pasado, recuerda que una sonrisa lo cura todo y sobre todo que en este mundo siempre hay alguien destinado a compartir la vida con nosotros, nunca estarás sola. Derechiiii… derechiiii… derechiiii…

Ese recuerdo era uno de los más preciados para Robin, el recuerdo de una de las personas más importante en su vida… y que le enseño a sonreír y olvidar todo lo malo de su vida.

_-Fin recuerdos-_

En un momento la conciencia volvió a ella y al percatarse de que todavía continuaba la lucha no pudo evitar recordar aquellas palabras de Zoro…

_-__Recuerdos parte 2- _

Desde el primer momento en que tubo su primera premonición, la vida de Robin cambió por completo, al predecir la muerte de una persona. La tacharon de loca, de monstruo, incluso de fenómeno. La única persona que le creía era su madre.

Y la segunda, Saulo. La relación con el fue muy divertida e hizo que ella se volviera mas alegre, incluso le pidió permiso a su madre de darle asilo al gran Saulo, algo que por supuesto le costo trabajo con el carácter de su madre, pero al fin pudo convencerla y salirse con la suya.

La vida se comenzó a hacer diferente para ella, hasta que las 2 personas que más amaba en el mundo se alejaron de ella.

_-Fin recuerdos 2-_

En este momento tan importante en su vida, al fin las palabras de Saulo daron sus frutos. Al haber encontrado a aquella persona con la que podía compartirlo todo y tener una vida feliz, no se podía permitir perderla.

En un momento de desesperación Robin recobro la cordura y sin miedo observaba tal masacre: ahora aquellos hombres portaban una espada cada uno y se atacaban sin contemplaciones.

Robin se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza que tenia que impedir la muerte de la mujer de su visión y la de los músicos, pero en esos momentos todo eso no le importaba, y las palabras de Zorro revolvían en su cabeza.

"_**Zoro**__: Talvez yo no tenga un futuro…"_

En un movimiento se abalanzó en medio de la batalla quedando entre ambas espadas, los filos de las dos quedaron en su espalda y en su pecho…

La sorpresa de Zoro y Crocodile era tal que…

-**Zoro**: ¡Robiiiin!… ¡**NOOOO**!

* * *

**Continuará!**

aquí termina el VI capítulo, espero que les haya gustado! aunque es un poco corto, pero igual de bueno ^^

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS! (aunque sean para Talyn_Sora)**

Proximo capítulo en.. no lo sé, en cuanto lo puedan escribir esos locos del club jajaja (con cariño, claro xD)


	7. Kokoro no manako, cap VII

**Regreso del fic al cabo de mucho mucho tiempo, esta vez por mrangelu123, de pirateking. recuerdo a todos los lectores que es un fic colectivo del club ZoRo, por lo que no lo escribo yo en la mayor parte xD bueno, veremos como la historia pega un cambio tras el sobresalto, espero que les guste!**

**

* * *

****Capitulo VII: **_Soledad_

Una ambulancia se llevó a Robin al hospital, mientras Zoro estaba destrozado por el pánico de casi haberla matado.

Al cabo de unas horas Zoro fue a visitar a Robin al hospital. Preguntó sobre su estado en recepción, a lo que le respondieron:  
- Tranquilo, le ha atendido la mejor doctora de todo el mundo, estará bien.  
Zoro se preguntó sobre si le habia atendido de verdad la que se proclamó la mejor doctora del mundo: "La doctora Kureha"…  
Al rato apareció por allí la mítica doctora, era una mujer bastante mayor, delgada, pelo blanco, y a pesar de su edad vestia como una chica joven. Zoro le preguntó como estaba Robin, a lo que Kureha respondio:  
- Está bien, sus cortes han sido tratados, unas semanas de reposo y estara curada. Pero te aviso de una cosa: no pienso permitir que se salte el tratamiento, asíque se quedara ingresada en el hospital, no pienso permitir que vuelva a hacer el bestia por ahí…  
- ¿¡A qué te refieres con hacer el bestia!  
- ¿¡Esque no has visto sus cortes! ¡ESO NO ES UN ACCIDENTE DOMESTICO! Para tener un corte en la espalda y otro en el pecho de semejantes proporciones tiene que haberse entrometido en algun tipo de pelea con katanas, ¿o me equivoco?  
Entonces Zoro penso:  
- Ha acertado de lleno, no me extraña que sea la mejor doctora del mundo… -  
Por desgracia, al tener que estar ingresada en el hospital no podria ayudar a la gente de la vision que iba a ser asesinada, la situación era desesperante, mas sabiendo que los asesinatos se producirían al cabo de unas horas.  
- Bueno, si no vas a molestar mas es mejor que te largues de aquí, la paciente necesita tranquilidad – Le dijo Kureha a Zoro con un tono desagradable.  
Zoro estaba entre la espada y la pared, ¿Qué podia hacer? Sin Robin nada tenia sentido. Zoro abandono el hospital y se dirigio al Rain Dinners, donde seguían esos músicos callejeros, estaban rodeados de publico, que se paraban a escuchar. Entonces Zoro se acercó al tipo alto del afro:  
- ¡Oye tu, se suponía que teniais que haberos largado de aquí hace un rato!  
- ¿Por qué íbamos a hacer eso? Estamos recaudando mucho dinero esta noche…  
- ¡Porque os avisamos de que no tocarais aquí!  
- Lo siento, pero hasta que no terminemos de cantar de aquí no nos vamos.  
- Muy bien, ¡entonces os echaré a la fuerza! – Dijo Zoro mientras sacaba su katana.  
- ¡ESPERA! No hace falta ponerse violentos, si quieres tocaremos en otro sitio…  
- Eso esta mejor, ¡Ahora largaos!

Los músicos se fueron de alli, y Zoro se quedo algo mas tranquilo, ya que había evitado una matanza, pero aun quedaba lo mas importante, descubrir el enigma que envolvía todo lo sucedido en la vision de Robin…

* * *

**Continuara! xD**

**que, como ha quedado? bien? xd debemos confiar en el talento de los integrantes del club jajaja**

**sé que es un poco corto, el fic, pero entiendo al escriptor, la realidad no deja descanso -.-**

**en fin:**

**REVIEWS! (aunque sean para él xd)**

**y hasta la proxima! **


	8. Kokoro no manako, cap VIII

Bueno, y aquí, después de tanto tiempo, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de kokoro no manako, esta vez escrito por **hime-chan_kyu **(mi adorable hime_cwaan ^^ xD) del club de fans de ZoRo en **pirateking.** Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Kokoro no manako**

**Capítulo VIII****:** _Maldiciones._

El peliverde, preocupado a su pesar y enfadado por ello, se encontraba ahora de camino, nuevamente, al hospital en donde estaba internada su morena preocupación. Luego de dar unos cinco innecesarios rodeos, consiguió llegar al lugar gracias a la única de las cuatro personas que consultó que no se enfado cuando se fue en la dirección contraria a la que se le había indicado.

_Joder, estúpida ciudad mal construida…-bufó molesto ingresando por las grandes puertas de vidrio. Preguntó en recepción, y demoró veinte minutos más en encontrar el cuarto. Por fin, pudo vislumbrar el delicado rostro de una durmiente Robin a través de la ventanilla de la puerta. La enfermera salía e ese momento y Zoro entró poco después de ella, acercándose con cautela a la blanca camilla. Se mantuvo de pie a su lado, observando su suave y acompasado respirar. Y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había ocurrido para que llegara ahí. En su propia imprudencia y, por qué no, en la de ella. Pero a quien engañaba, aquello era su culpa al cien por ciento. Maldita sea. ¿Cuántas personas más iban a resultar heridas por su torpeza?

_Robin…-susurró apenas, mirándola, con la frustración de verla así latente en su voz.

_No es tu culpa, kenshin-san…-le respondió la suave voz de la morena, que aún no abría los ojos.

_ ¡Robin! –Zoro se acercó a ella enseguida, mientras la morena abría lentamente los párpados y le miraba sonriendo. -¿Cómo te sientes? – y al ver que ella parecía querer incorporarse agregó – No te esfuerces. –volviendo a recostarla en la camilla.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, cómo extrañada de su nervioso comportamiento, y Zoro se regañó mentalmente, pues le bastó una mirada a esos profundos ojos aguamarina para entender que Robin sabía el porqué.

_ No es tu culpa.- volvió a decir ella, y Zoro, sin saber qué hacer, la miró unos momentos, antes de dejarse caer en una silla a su lado.

_No digas tonterías…claro que lo fue. –le respondió tranquilo, con la vista en el suelo.

_¡No! ¡Kenshin-san, no…! –un repentino dolor en el pecho le impidió seguir hablando. Se sujetó el pecho con ambas manos, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Zoro acercó el cuerpo hacia ella.

_No te esfuerces. –le repitió, y Robin se quedó en silencio, observándole preocupada.

_Esta bien…es la verdad.- Suspiró el espadachín mirando a la ventana como perdido en sus pensamientos. – Todos los que se relacionan conmigo terminan en problemas. ¿Tú lo entiendes, no? Lo que significa cargar con una maldición.

Robin bajó la mirada, entristecida. Zoro la observó de reojo. Siempre era la misma reacción.

_Pero… -la voz de Robin lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y volteó hacia ella al instante. –Pero…yo descubrí que mi maldición puede servir. Que puedo servir para algo. –terminó mirándolo intensamente. Zoro sonrió de medio lado.

_Tu sirves para mucho más, Robin. –le dijo, correspondiéndole la mirada y luego, con cierto deje de resignación, agregó – Pero, mi maldición no sirve para nada, más que para causar daño.

Su mirada volvió a la ventana, perdiéndose en insondables recuerdos y lugares pasados. Robin lo miró en silencio, sin saber que decir. Y pensó que, más allá de su nombre, ella no sabía nada de él.

De ese hombre de apariencia fuerte, de carácter reservado y una enorme amabilidad que trataba de ocultar para no demostrar debilidad. Ella no sabía nada, mas allá de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo. Y se llenó de impotencia, y de deseos de saber, de comprenderlo, de tener algo con que ayudarlo.

_Kenshin-san… ¿Qué te pasó? –le preguntó suavemente, colocando su mano sobre la de él. Zoro sonrió, y la miró a los ojos.

_Es una suerte que sólo puedas ver el futuro…y no el pasado. –le contestó simplemente, volviendo a mirarla con tranquilidad. Pero luego bajó la mirada, culpable, y volteando su mano para aferrar la de Robin, le habló. – Perdóname, Robin.

Ella alargó la otra mano para posarla en su rostro, haciendo que la mirara. Cuando lo consiguió, le sonrió dulcemente, antes de hablarle.

_No tengo nada que perdonarte, kenshin-san. –le aseguró, tratando de aliviar su culpa. – Hay dos clases de peleas, ¿no?

Zoro se sorprendió, y a su mente volvió el recuerdo de las sabias palabras que había escuchado hacía ya tanto tiempo. En ese entonces, el rostro de su maestro mostraba la misma sonrisa que ahora adornaba los labios de Robin.

_La batalla para defender la vida…

_Y la batalla para defender el honor. –completó Zoro con seguridad. Robin amplió su sonrisa.

_Exacto. Y esta batalla fue para defender el honor. Mi honor. –dijo acercando la mano de Zoro a su pecho. – Gracias, Kenshin-san.

Zoro sólo la observó en silencio, pensando en el impacto que producía robin en su vida a cada momento que pasaba. Con su otra mano acarició la tersa mejilla de la morena, acercando su rostro con la intención de besarla. Ambos cerraron los ojos, y justo cuando estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente y dos figuras se abalanzaron al interior, una de ellas corriendo directamente a la cama y apartando a Zoro de un empujón para acercarse a la morena.

_ ¡Robin! –la pelirroja cogió ambas manos de su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

_ ¡Nami! –Robin sonrió con una gotita en la cabeza. – Estoy bien, no te preocupes. No es nada serio. –dijo para tranquilizarla.

_ ¿Segura? –lloriqueó Nami mirándola con ojitos de cachorro.

_Si, segura. –respondió ella.

_ ¡Qué alegría! Cuando escuche lo que te había sucedido vine enseguida. ¡Me tenías tan preocupada!

_ ¡Ow, Ñami, ewsto ersta de mmuerste! (¡Oe, Nami, esto está de muerte!) –exclamó de pronto la otra persona, un chico moreno que devoraba ansioso la comida que la enfermera había dejado junto a Robin para cuando despertara. Unas venitas se marcaron enseguida en la frente de Nami, mientras volteaba con la mano empuñada.

_ ¡Idiota, no arruines el momento! ¡Y no te tomes tantas confianzas, que aún me debes dinero! –le gritó molesta, mientras Luffy seguía comiendo sin parar, desviando la vista hacia el molesto peliverde que se encontraba ahora en el suelo.

_ ¡Oh, Zoro! ¿Por qué estás en el suelo? –lo "saludó" curioso.

_ ¡Pues por gusto no será! –le respondió enfadado él, levantándose para encarar a la pelirroja. -¿¡Hey, qué fue eso!

_Ahaha… -Nami sonrió, tratando de aparentar inocencia. –Gomen, gomen…

_ ¡De gomen nada! ¡Joder, más cuidado! –continuó el peliverde, lo que no le agradó nada a la pelirroja.

_ ¡Más respeto, eh, que aún ni nos conocemos! –le reclamó ella golpeándole en la cabeza. Robin sonrió divertida mientras un enfadado Zoro refunfuñaba sobándose el chichón.

_ ¡Jajajaja! ¡Pero mira que eres tonto, Zoro! –rió divertido Luffy.

_ ¡Tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso! –le gritaron al mismo tiempo Nami y Zoro.

_ ¡Y ya deja esa comida! ¿Qué tú no venías a ver a éste? –continuó la pelirroja señalando al espadachín. Luffy la miró confuso.

_ ¿Eh? Que va, Nami, yo sólo quería venir contigo.

Nami se extrañó.

_ ¿Y eso por qué? ¡Y ya te dije que no te tomes tanta confianza! –reclamó.

_Jeje. Porque eres divertida. –sonrió el moreno, sin darse cuenta del sonrojo que sus palabras causaron en la pelirroja. Zoro y Robin sonrieron pícaros, mientras Nami desviaba la mirada unos momentos y luego se acercaba al chico para obligarlo a soltar la comida.

_Kenshin-san… -llamó levemente la morena, el percatarse de que Nami y Luffy no la escuchaban. -¿Qué pasó con los músicos?

Zoro volteó a verla, recordando.

_Conseguí que desistieran de tocar y se fueran. Pero sólo eso.

Robin sonrió aliviada.

_Es una preocupación menos. Pero, con respecto a lo otro…

Zoro negó con la cabeza.

_Pero las visiones estaban conectadas, ¿no? Puede ser que al evitar una, las otras hayan cambiado también. Ya sabes, como en la peli esa.

_ ¿"El efecto mariposa"? –Robin sonrió. – Ojala. Pero aún si fuera así, no sabemos si efectivamente evitamos que esa visión se volviera realidad. Ellos pueden ir a tocar cualquier otro día frente al Rain Dinners.

Zoro frunció el seño, pensando. ¿Qué podían hacer? Con Robin en ese estado no llegaría lejos, y además, la doctora esa no le daría el alta ni aunque le preguntara por el secreto de su inexistente juventud. Pues no había otra opción.

_Yo me encargaré. –declaró levantándose, para luego mirar a Robin. Ella le devolvió la mirada, visiblemente preocupada.

_ ¿Estás seguro?

Zoro sonrió de medio lado, apoyando una mano sobre sus katanas.

_Tú sólo dime a quien cortar.

Robin le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. El espadachín, ingenuamente, se inclinó sobre ella, y entonces las manos de la morena atraparon sus mejillas y le plantó un beso corto pero apasionado. Nami, que miraba de reojo desde el otro lado de la habitación, sonrió. Robin separó a Zoro de ella, igual de inesperadamente que como lo había atraído, y sonrió traviesa al comprobar el leve rubor en las mejillas del peliverde.

_Ve con cuidado, mi valiente espadachín.

El sonrió también, antes de responderle.

_Llámame Zoro.

Sin perder tiempo se alejó de ella en dirección a la puerta, llevándose a Luffy con él. Nami entonces volvió a acercarse a la cama, para sentarse en donde antes estuviera Zoro.

_Vaya espécimen…no te conformas con poco, eh, Robin?

La morena sonrió.

_ ¿Te gusta?

Nami negó con la cabeza.

_Demasiado musculitos para mí. Pero se nota que le gustas, y mucho. –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

_Pero tú no te quedas atrás, eh? ¿Qué hay del pequeño comilón?

Nami se sonrojó.

_ ¡Pero que dices, Robin! ¡Si es un niño, y además ni dinero tiene!

Robin solo amplió su sonrisa, recordando la visión que había tenido momentos antes, cuando Nami la tocó. Había visto a la pelirroja felizmente cogida de la mano con alguien a quien no pudo distinguir, pero que estaba segura de conocer. Nami, en su visión, llevaba un sombrero de paja que, definitivamente, no era suyo.

_ ¡Vamos, Robin! ¡En serio!

Pero quizás, aún no era el momento de hacérselo saber.

Su ojos se perdieron en el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse anaranjado. Mientras rememoraba la dulce sensación de los labios de Zoro sobre los suyos, pensó en la difícil situación en que se encontraban. Y, con todas sus fuerzas, le deseó suerte al que se había convertido en la persona más importante para ella.

* * *

y esto es todo por el momento. Y bien? que tal? espero que les haya gustado. (a mi si jajaja)

**REVIEWS! **

Como siempre puede que el nuevo capitulo se retrase un poco... pero lo mas pronto posible, colgaré la continuación!


End file.
